Katonaélet
by Garunrine
Summary: Egy szomorúbb hangvételű írásom, érdekes szerkesztéssel. Visszaemlékezések, bánat, vívódás, szerelem és egy kis dráma. Jól olvasást! Roy/Ed
1. Bevezető

**Katonaélet **

**I.** Cím: **Katonaélet**

**II.** Alcím: Katonák, bajtársak, szeretők

**III.** Korhatár: (18)+

**IV.** Beállítottság: yaoi

**V.** Kor: 1900~

**VI.** Helyszín: Central, többnyire

**VII.** Szereplők: Edward E., Alphonse E., Roy M., Armstrong, Riza H., Maes H.

**VIII.** Figyelmeztetés: yaoi, tragédia, szereplők halála

**IX.** Fejezetek: 10+

**X.** Párosok: Roy X Edward

**XI.** Megjegyzések: Egy Doujinsi adta az ihletet- bár az nem éppen erről szólt. Emlék Maesnek akire régen azt hittem, meleg… és emlék Roynak, aki vesztesként kerül ki az animéből…

* * *

Fiatal lány sétált az őszi, kellemes napsütésben. Gyönyörű októberi hétvége volt, talán az utolsó meleg nap, mielőtt beköszönt a rideg, fagyos november, leszakítva az utolsó leveleket is a fákról, s reggelre deret csalva a sápadt fűszálak közé. Kis kabátkáján sötét foltot hagyott kicsorduló könnye, szemei vörösek voltak és karjával szorította mellkasához a virágcsokrot, míg előszedett egy papír zsebkendőt. Megtörölte könnyes szemét és mély levegőt vett, mielőtt folytatta útját.

Felért a kerítéshez, kinyitotta az apró kaput majd halkan becsukta maga mögött és elindult. Lábai remegtek, ahogy közeledett. Felnézve egy nem túl magas férfi hátát látta meg. Kicsit előre volt dőlve, egyik kezét az arcára szorította. Minden nap így állt ott, és senki sem próbálta lebeszélni róla, hogy újra és újra eljöjjön…


	2. 1 fejezet Emlékek egy barátról

**1. fejezet- Emlékek egy barátról**

Kistermetű Alkimista csörtetett végig a Központi Főépületen, bár abból hiányzott a máskor oly' megszokott vadság és erő. Danny épp utána szólt volna, hogy ez így bizony nem helyes, kéretik tiszteletbe tartani, hogy itt egyesek komoly munkát végeznek, de Armstrong óvatosan elkapta a csuklóját.

- Ugyan kedves Brosch Őrmester, hiszen ő még csak egy gyerek… - nézett utána elérzékenyülten, mély tisztelettel. Edwardot kifejezetten kedvelte, hisz tényleg gyerek volt, akármennyire is tartották felnőttnek, miután levizsgázott és elért eredményeivel bizony néha magát a Führert is meglepte.

- Igaza van, uram… csak gondoltam, megkérem, kicsit halk….

- Nincs rá szükség, le fog higgadni ő is… - vágott közbe az izomkolosszus, körülöttük páran előre sajnálták Dannyt, milyen kiselőadásban lesz most része…

Edward a keresett iroda előtt meg sem állt, az udvariasság legkisebb formáját is mellőzve rontott be, majd Rizát meglátva előkapart egy kis jó modort.

- Jó napot! – köszönt a jelenlévőknek és nem tudta, örüljön vagy bosszankodjon Riza miatt. A hadnagy ugyan Mustangot féken tudta tartani, de elfogultan is védelmezte ugyanakkor. Egy rossz szó, és egy pisztollyal szembe találja magát…

- Szervusz, Edward! – köszönt kedvesen a nő és kicsit hátrébb lépett, teret adva a két hímnemű szócsatájának. Hisz általában egy köszönés után már elszabadult a pokol, már csak egy kis nasi és üdítő hiányzott, a kanapé adott volt a műsorhoz, illetve a két, szórakozást szolgáltató fél is…

- Acélkám, lassan tiszteletreméltónak lehet már nevezi azt a pontatlanságot, amivel megörvendeztetsz itt minden alkalommal, hogy behívatlak! – köszöntötte az Ezredes is, megadva a táptalajt vitájuk színterének. Riza egy „tudtam, hogy ez lesz „sóhajtással biccentett és inkább távozni kívánt. Intézzék el egymást közt, neki sem beleszólása, sem kedve nem volt ehhez.

- Ezredes úr, öröm látni, mint mindig… most is az éjjeli őrjáratot kéne átvegyem, vagy esetleg írni egy jelentést, mert hiányos ábécé ismereteinek hála, képtelen elolvasni az előzőt? – kérdezett vissza, de viszonylagos higgadtságának egyetlen oka a kialvatlanság volt. Roynak se kell sokat törnie magát, hogy kellő idegállapotba hajtsa szegény srácot.

- Sajnos a te írásod kibogarászásához írásszakértőre van szükség, azt meg a Führer csak kivételes esetekben bocsát a rendelkezésünkre… igaz, mint Ezredesnek, jogomban áll igényeli egy szakember segítségét, de valljuk be: a te jelentéseid túlságosan komolytalanok ahhoz. Még azt hinné, óvodában szerzem a jelentéseket… - szúrt vissza immár durvábban, el is érve majdhogynem rekordidő alatt Edward türelem- küszöbét.

- Ez esetben írjam rögtön a Führernek, bízva az ő megfelelő iskolázottságában? – kérdezte halk-fenyegetően a szöszi, és még mondott volna valamit, de Roy idejét látta a témára térni.

- Haladjunk is! Nem beszélgetni hívtalak. Tulajdonképpen majdnem jó helyen jártál, mikor arra tippeltél, éjszakai őrjáratról van szó…

- Kitalálom, randira megy? – szúrta közbe lenézően.

- Nem, veled leszek. Sajnos… - tette még hozzá és színpadiasan sóhajtott- Riza kijelentette, hogy ő nem ér ilyenekre rá…

- Vagy inkább nem akar egy perverz felettessel éjszakázni…

- Féltékeny vagy, Acél…?- kérdezte csak úgy mellékesen az Ezredes és kihúzta az egyik, csordultig megtömött fiókot. Keresgélt egy kicsikét, levadászott pár szökni készülő, megsárgult papírt, kihagyva Edward elképedt arcának látványát.

- Csak szeretné…!- morgott az nagy soká és elvörösödött - maga igazán kiborító, miért nem keres mást…? Van a maga problémáinál fontosabb dolgunk is Allal… - pörölt tovább, és már előre várta, hogy legalább aznap békésen és hosszan aludhasson, távol minden gondjától és leginkább az Ezredestől.

Közben felettese rábukkant olyan réi kincsekre, mint egy tavalyi határidővel rendelkező lista a raktárakról, Furey Törzsőrmester jelentése a telefonközpontban eltöltött két hónapjáról… szegény sráccal meg újraíratta… kósza szerelmeslevél… majd hasonló leletek közt előhúzta Edward Eric jelentését.

- Te vagy a jelenlegi egyetlen beosztottam, aki értelmetlen kirándulásokkal tölti mindennapjait. A többi emberem a hadsereg számára fontos munkát végez… - adta meg a választ Mustang, gúnyos és lekezelő hangjától a fiatal fiú kezdett felébredni és felettébb dühbe jönni.

- Magával az élen… - sziszegte és keze ökölbe szorult. Magától is jól tudta, néha körbe-körbe mennek Allal, a haladás minden formáját megcsúfolva, nem volt szüksége még emlékeztetésre.

- Így gondolod…? – kérdezte Mustang unottan és sajnálkozó arcot vett fel, miután kesztyűjét megigazgatta. Sokszor csinálta már, ha mást nem, megszokásból, de aki elég ideje dolgozott mellette, látta a különbséget az átlagos mozdulatok és a céllal történők közt. Edward epés megjegyzéséhez fűzött további kommentárja kimerült egy csettintésben…

Edward reakciója tankönyvi példának is megállta volna a helyét… Arcán keveredett a düh, harag, gyűlölet és kétségbeesés.

- Maga… nem normális… - nyögte a jelentése hamvait bámulva. Mustang érdeklődő pillantásokkal fürkészte. Tudta jól, mennyire maga ellen uszítja ilyenkor a srácot, de nem bírta megállni. Mostanában amúgy is rá járt a rúd, néha kicsúszni érezte lába alól a talajt. Edward bizalmát vesztett tekintete sem segített rajta, vagy barátja távolléte.

- Kora este várlak a Főhadiszállás előtt… - vette elejét az újra kirobbanóban lévő vitának és tekintetét vonzotta az előbb kinyitott fiók és a feltárásra való leletek-, no meg a jelentést is újra írod…- tette hozzá ellenvetést nem tűrően.

- Gebedjen meg… - köpte a szavakat Edward és határozott léptekkel az ajtóhoz trappolt. Feltépte azt majd jó erősen bevágta, újabb tüskét szúrva az Ezredes szívébe.

* * *

Végigcsörtetett az épületen, agyára vörös köd telepedett a tehetetlen dühtől. Nem bízott a felettesébe, hisz tudott róla mindent. Ott volt, mikor Pinako néni és Winry ellátták a sérüléseit és magatehetetlenül feküdt, vagy Centralba érkezésénél is Mustang fogadta, titkon átsegítve az első, de legégetőbb problémán, majd az Alkimista vizsgán… Ebben a pillanatban csak haragot és kiszolgáltatottságot érzett. Muszáj ugrania csettintésre, pedig minden porcikája az ellenkezőjét diktálta volna.

* * *

Roy Mustang pocsékul érezte magát. Mégha igaza is volt Edward kutatásaival kapcsolatban, akkor sem kellett volna így leteremtenie. Ha valaki, ő jól tudta, a srác csak azért lépett be a hadseregbe, hogy szélesebb körben kutathasson valami után, ami talán visszaadhatja eredeti testüket, amit saját, naivitásukból származó kísérletük során elveszítettek. Nem is olyan rég- alig egy éve- volt valaki, aki tiszta szívből segítette őket, majd ahogy kiszaladt a lábuk alól a talaj, nem értesítette őt. Akárhányszor szóba kerültek az Ekric-fívérek, nem képes higgadt maradni. Most is így érzett…

Le akarta kötni magát valamivel, hát engedett a fiók hívogató szeméthalmának. Kiakasztotta a helyéről és az asztal tetejére helyezte. Szép komótosan beletúrt majd sóhajtott és felállt. A fiók tartalmát kiborította, a káoszt tovább fokozva. Átordította a halmot, hogy a frissebbek kerüljenek felülre illetve a papírok írott oldalát lássa. A megüresedett fióknak helyet túrt a viszonylag friss- nagyjából 1 hónap és aznapra tehető dátumú papírok közt- és nekiállt átnyálazni a mindenféle, főként hivatalos papírokból, de mást is rejtő, mint például képeslapok színes sokaságát.

Furey jelentését mostanra feleslegesnek tartotta, no meg szegény Törzsőrmester azóta megírta újból és már valahol a Führer irodájában eszi a poratka. Hamarosan újabb, hasonló sorsú jelentésekre bukkant, legtöbbje valóban 1 éven belüli, de néhány teljesen üres vagy épp csak megkezdett levélpapír is kigúnyolta. Ezek mind, az utolsó szálig a kukát gömbölyítették. Kivételesen le is kötötte, amit csinált, bár a jelenbeli munkájával foglakozna ennyit!

Váratlanul egy számára fontos nevet pillantott meg a lap alján az aláírásnál. Ujjait remegve húzta végig a kissé szálkás betűkön. Nyelt egyet - torka szárazon kattant. Leült és valódi érdeklődéssel olvasta a sorokat. Férfias, hivatali írás. Hisz mindketten irodában dolgoztak, leszámítva Royt, mikor épp bevetésen volt. Belegondolt, az utóbbi pár évben nem sok dolga akadt, ideje túlnyomó többségét bizony itt töltötte, beállva a tintanyalók közé…

- Pedig mondtad, hogy biztos valamelyik fiókba kevertem el… - motyogta a papírnak és szája sarkában apró mosoly játszott. Félretette a jelentést, a többitől elkülönítve, és félve keresgélni kezdett a halomban. Most már céllal, egyetlen ember után kutatgatva. Hamar talált is egy köteg fényképet… Szíve hevesebben kezdett verni, ahogy megfordította őket és ujjai közt forgatta a kissé meghajlott képeket. Ebben a pillanatban úgy érezte: bárcsak megint belibbenne a férfi, kezében elmaradhatatlan fotóival, és vidáman intene, majd az asztalra támaszkodva az arcába tolná szerzeményeit.

- Nézd, hogy meg nőtt az én kis Elyshiám! – hallotta szinte, ahogy mondja… Lelkesen, nem törődve a másik készülő dühkitörésével. Talán mert tudta, valahol a lelke mélyén élvezte, átragadt rá kicsit a lelkesedés - még ha olyan erősen is próbálta titkolni.

Keze már erősen remegett, de azért tovább folytatta, keresett pár régi papír fecnit, kapaszkodva a múlt ezen emlékeibe. Mások számára talán értéktelen kacatoknak tűntek volna… Ahogy neki is azok voltak, mikor minden nap láthatta, hisz a munkája- és barátja hobbijához tartoztak. Akkor, még nem becsülte… Azt se, mikor rámosolygott, mesélt- főként számára hülyeségeket -, de ha oda is figyelt, többnyire fellengzősen és undok módon válaszolt. Ő még is a barátjának tartotta, és támogatta a végsőkig.

Ezekre minden nap gondolt volna, ha nem egy gyáva alak és kerüli. Egészen eddig a pillanatig, hogy megtalálta az évekig mindennaposnak számító fényképeket, kósza jelentéseket, apró üzeneteket. Eddig is fájt a hiányuk, napról napra fokozódva, most pedig felszínre tört és elsodorta Őt.

Riza lépett be egy határozott kopogást követően, majd kicsit csodálkozva nézett az asztalra és mögötte ülő Felettesére.

- Zavarhatom Uram…? – kérdezte elbizonytalanodva. Barna szemeiben értelem csillogott és hamar kapcsolt.

- Persze, Riza – válaszolt Roy, hangja rekedten tört elő. Megköszörülte torkát, de a nő megelőzte.

- Ha nem bánja, hazamennék. Csendes napunk volt, javaslom, Ön is inkább pihenjen, nem egészséges az irodában tölteni ennyi időt - mondta és az Ezredes biccentésére szalutált, majd kilépett. Roy hálás volt neki, diszkréciója többet segített eddig, mint kívánhatta volna. Remek kollégái voltak, mióta csak itt dolgozott… Bánta, hogy ezidáig ezt nem becsülte, és nem mondhatja el neki sem, milyen fájó ürességet hagyott maga után.

A fiók - erősen megfogyatkozott tartalommal - visszakerült a helyére. A többi részen viszonylag rend volt, azokra nem volt se kedve, se ideje pazarolni szabadidejét. Egy mappába helyezte kincseit és még a zsineget is erősen meghúzta. Csak ezek és az agyában élő emléke maradtak neki… Pótolhatatlan, örökké élő emlékek…

Kifelé menet senki se zavarta meg útjában, kint is csak a szél kapaszkodott hosszú, fekete kabátjába és erőszakosan rángatta. A mappát erősebben markolva begombolta a szövetkabátot és hazafele vette az irányt, illetve félúton irányt váltott és másfele folytatta. A hideg szél enyhítette fájdalmát, felszárította szeme sarkából a könnyeket és a régen sokat látott háznál megtorpanva fájó szívvel nézett az ajtóra. Volt, hogy minden hétvégén itt ebédelt…

A kertben egy négy év körüli kislány játszott, kapucnis kabátja és színes, kötött sapkája tarka foltként virított a halvány rügyek közt. A természet még épp csak ébredezni kezdett, és ezt az időjárás is éreztette.

Roy szorosabbra fogta magán a kabátot, agyában egymást kergették a gondolatok. Nehéznek érezte a szívét, Riza szavai ismét megrohanták…

- Talán épp magát akarta megvédeni… Tudta, milyen meggondolatlan, ha az Elric fivérekről van szó…

Igen, Maes mindig előtte járt egy lépéssel. Tudott valamit, de hallgatott, védve Royt, és feláldozva magát.

A kislány ekkor vette észre, és ijedten berohant a házba. Nagyot sóhajtott és utána indult, megállt a becsukott ajtó előtt és csöngetett.

- Hm… ma ő a második, aki bevágja előttem az ajtót… - gondolta fájdalmasan és mélyen beszívta a levegőt.

Nyitódott az ajtó, Glacier- karján a kislányával- lépett ki.

- Roy… de rég láttalak! – mosolygott rá a nő, és félreállt az ajtóból- gyere beljebb, biztosan átfagytál! – invitálta és Roynak még jobban elszorult a torka.

- Köszönöm… nem zavarok? – kérdezte mire a fiatalasszony mosolyogva legyintett.

- Dehogy zavarsz, épp kiküldtem Elyshiát levegőzni, amíg megsül a sütemény.

- Megijesztettelek? – nézett a kislányra, aki rögtön az anyja nyakához bújt.

- Nincs hozzászokva a társasághoz, nem ellened szól… félénk kislány… - simogatta meg Elyshia pofiját- nem emlékszel Royra, kicsim? Legyél egy kicsit udvariasabb… - puszilta meg és előre engedte vendégét.

A kislány lekérezkedett anyja öléből és a fal mellől figyelte a vendéget.

Royt a nappaliba vezette a nő és hellyel kínálta, majd kisietett. Elyshia közelebb merészkedett de kivácsisága egyelőre nem volt olyan erős, hogy a szobába lépjen.

Roy szemét lehunyva idézte fel, milyen volt, mikor négyesben ültek itt… Maes a kislányát tutujgatta míg Glacier ki nem vitte, hogy aludjon egy kicsit. Maes lányos apák aggódó tekintetével kísérte, végül beletörődött sorsába: Elyshia nem lehet vele a nap 24 órájában.

Glacier teával és az említett süteménnyel tért vissza, és tette az asztalra.

Míg beszélgettek, Elyshia is odamerészkedett - talán a sütemény illata vonzotta vagy a kíváncsisága győzedelmeskedett. Roy rögtön egy süteményt nyújtott felé, és ő is meglepődött, mikor a leányka mosolyogva elfogadta.

- Köszönöm! – nevetett lelkesen, mikor Roy megsimogatta a fejét.

Felnézett Glacierre és szomorúan a mappa felé biccentett.

- Ezeket ma találtam a fiókomban- nyitotta ki és adta át előbb a lapokat, majd a fényképeket.

Glacier érdeklődve vette át őket, és mosolyogva átnézte, majd vissza is nyújtotta őket. Roy kérdőn nézett rá.

Felállt, és egy kis szekrényhez lépett, felette pár fénykép, köztük Roy és Maes közös kedvence, mikor még fiatalok voltak. Maes arcán hatalmas vigyor, úgy ölelte Royt, aki meg kissé durcásan nézett a kamerába… Roy sóhajtva mögé lépett.

- Ezeket neked szánta… bármit, ami számára fontos volt, vagy szépnek talált, örömmel osztotta meg veled. Nagyon kedvelt Téged… mielőtt elment aznap este, remélte, nem keveredsz bajba és egyszer csúcsra jutsz, ahol már senki ostoba parancsát nem kell teljesítsed… - mesélte nosztalgikusan Glacier és szeretettel vegyes tisztelettel nézett a férfira.

Roy hasonlót hallott a temetés után is, mikor a sírnál maradt. Míg élt, sosem fejezte ki igazán, milyen fontos is volt a barátságuk. Lesütött szemmel állt, küzdve a tompán lüktető fájdalommal a szívében. Glacier gyengéden megérintette a karját és rámosolygott. A férfi viszonozta, arra gondolva, milyen szerencsésnek mondhatta magát, hogy olyan barát volt mellette hosszú időn át, mint Maes.


	3. 2 fejezet Átfagyva várakozni

**2. fejezet.- Átfagyva várakozni**

Épp csak hazaugrott és elpakolt, bár egy régi fényképalbum marasztalta néhány percre. Hátul volt benne néhány üres hely, éjjel, ha hazaér, berakosgatja az utolsó képeket is, hogy teljes legyen az album. Egyelőre csak az asztalkán hagyta, a kis bolhapiszok még a végén kiabálni kezd, ha sokáig váratja a Főhadiszállás előtt. Lecserélte egyenruha felsőjét a hosszabbra és fölé még a fekete kabátot. Ki tudja, meddig fognak dideregni valamelyik őrtoronyba, vagy járkálni a kihalt utcákon.

Edward bizony így is ki volt akadva. Miután feltépte szállása ajtaját és kidühöngte magát testvérének - elmondva az Ezredest mindennek, ami alantas és sértő - fáradtan leroskadt a székre és nekiállt jelentése újraírásának, ami már két mondat után úgy nézett ki, mintha veszett macskák kezébe adtak volna írószert. Al végül lecsendesítette és az asztalhoz parancsolta, hogy legalább ne ölbe írjon… Ezt a szőke félreértette és feldühödve lekiabálta Alphonse egy szál hajtincsét is nagyjából, hogy már ő is csak piszkálni tudja. A fiatalabbik testvér ráhagyta Edwardra, és inkább vissza se szólt. A délután fennmaradó része azzal telt, hogy az idősebbik testvér a fiókba lévő levélpapírokat pár sornyi firkantás után összegyűrte és a kukába száműzte, Al pedig növekvő aggodalommal nézte.

- Nem lesz ez így jó, bátyó… - szólalt meg mikor az utolsó levélpapírt írta a srác.

- Szerintem se… - helyeselt Edward és ezt is összegyűrte - eszek valamit a menzán, mire végzek, már várni fog az a szerencsétlen - húzta el a száját majd öccsére vigyorgott - nyugi Al, nem lesz semmi gubanc!

- Mustang Ezredes miatt aggódom és azért, hogy ha bevered a képét, kirúgnak…

- Megérdemelné! – dohogott Edo - De akkor a kutatásainknak majdhogynem lőttek… Csak ne szóljon hozzám, és megleszünk mi…

- Rendben, bátyó! Azért vigyázz magadra! - csukta be utána az ajtót és aggódva sétált az íróasztalhoz amiben már egy levélpapír se volt… Így még a jelentését se tudja megírni helyette.

A menzán se volt szerencséje, kis híján kipaterolták, elsősorban a ruhája miatt.

- Ide csak katonák jöhetnek, a gyerekétkezde nem erre van! – ragadta karon egy testes katona, magukra vonva a műsorra kiéhezett katonák nem elhanyagolható számát.

- Idióta, én Állami Alkimista vagyok! – fortyant fel az áldozat és mogorván a fazon képébe tolta zsebóráját. A helyzet elfajulását Armstrong Őrnagy előzte meg és egyik kezével Edot terelte egy asztal felé, másikban két tálcát egyensúlyozott.

- Aprónak tűntél a sok katona közt, azért kezdett ki veled. Jó étvágyat, Elric úr! – tette elé az ételt és Edo kivételesen nem kapott agyvérzést az „apró" szócska miatt. Picit fortyogott még és fáradtan neki kezdett a levesnek.

- De jó főtt ételt enni… - mondta percek múlva a tányért eltolva és hálásan nézett fel az Őrnagyra.

- Gondolom… - bólintott a férfi- gyakrabban visszajöhetnétek… Nem jó az, ha olyan sokat távol vagytok mindentől.

Edo lassan bólintott, nem szeretett volna ismét vitázni. Amúgy is… igaza volt Armstrongnak. Néha túlságosan hosszú időre tünedeznek el.

- Megyek, nem akarok Mustangnak újabb lehetőséget adni, hogy piszkálhasson… - állt fel és tálcáját leadva kisietett. Armstrong aggódva nézett utána. Hisz még olyan gyerek, és már mennyi gondja van!

Hiába, Roy Mustang még sehol se volt…

Lehuppant a Főhadiszállás előtt az egyik lépcsőfokra és várt… A nap már lement és azt a kevés meleget, amit adott is magával vitte. Edward fázósan összehúzta kabátját és elmormogott valamiféle sértést az Ezredesről. Néha egy-egy katona sietett el mellette, hazafelé tartva a munka végeztével, de ő csak ült egy helybe és már remegett. Nagyon fázott, egy tiszt megállt mellette és sajnálkozva nézett le rá, ahogy rázta a hideg és térdét átölelve, fejét ráhajtva ücsörgött.

- Hé, eltévedtél? – szólította meg végül. Edo fáradtan nézett fel.

- Ahhoz magának semmi köze… - szipogta és fejét visszaejtette a térdére. Lábai elgémberedtek és talán már akkor felfázott, mikor leült a hideg kőre ilyen időben.

- Gyerek létedre igencsak fel van vágva a nyelved, nem gondolod? – kérdezte a férfi és gúnyosan elmosolyodott -, de ahogy érzed… a cukros bácsik pont az ilyen falatkákra vadásznak, mint te… - sietett tovább fejét csóválva.

- Ezek a mai fiatalok, elképesztő, milyen magabiztosak és senki se figyel oda rájuk, hogy ne bóklásszanak egyedül sötétedéskor… - mormogta hazafelé véve az irányt.

Edo rosszkedvűen nézett utána és már ereje sem volt felhúzni magát és visszaszólni. Egy meleg, puha ágyat és nyugalmat akart, semmi egyebet… Mióta megérkezett, nem volt ideje rendesen pihenni és kiheverni a hosszú utat. Fiatal arcára szomorú kifejezés ült ki, ahogy a hideg és fáradtság lassan maga alá gyűrte.

* * *

Váratlanul feltűnt az Ezredes, az összegömbölyödött kis alkimistát hamar észrevette. Rögtön odasietett, de mivel a fiú fel sem nézett rá, óvatosan a vállára tette a kezét.

- Nahát… - söpörte le a fehér kesztyűs kezet és hangja be volt rekedve. Kicsit megköszörülte torkát, hogy értse Mustang a szavait - Kicsit sokáig húzta a randit, nem gondolja? – tápászkodott fel és sziszegve dörzsölte meg elmacskásodott és fájó tagjait.

- Mondhatjuk így is… - hagyta Roy, beletörődve a fiú gyűlöletébe. Tisztán érezte a megvetést felőle, újabb tüskéként fúródva ez is a szívébe - Indulhatunk? – érdeklődött, kivívva egy újabb megvető pillantást beosztottjától.

- Csak haladjunk, jó? – húzta össze magán újra a kabátot, de az most se segített rajta. Átfagyott, és ezt csak egy forró fürdő, gondoskodás és kiadós alvás orvosolhatta volna.

Némán lépkedtek egymás mellett, Roy a büszkesége miatt nem kérdezte, mi van vele, Edward pedig dacból nem mondta, milyen vacakul érzi magát. Az őrtoronyt mire elérték, csak az utcai lámpák adtak némi fényt. Az idő vészesen lehűlt és gyenge, de annál hidegebb szél fújt. Belekapott a két alkimista kabátjába, megcibálta azt és csontig hatolt jéghideg ujjaival.

A torony csak annyiban különbözött egy átlagos magaslestől, hogy fedett volt… Két katona elfeküdve épp csak elfért, a szél befújt, tovább fokozva kettejük közt az ellenszenvet.

A környék meglepően csendes volt, ember se járt éjjel feléjük, nem hogy gyanús alak. Ed dideregve nézett néha fel, egyre többször elbambult és felriadva a hideg tovább ostromolta. Arcát kezére hajtotta és hirtelen nem is tudta, mi enyhített helyzetén. Roy levette kabátja alól a hosszú egyenruhakabátot és ráterítette, míg rajta csak az ing, nadrágja és a visszavett hosszú, fekete szövetkabát maradt. Ő is nagyon fázott, de nehezen viselné, ha Edward mellette betegedne meg. Kicsit közelebb is kerültek egymáshoz, de nem csak azért, mert a két test szorosan egymás mellett volt. A fiatal alkimista rövid időre elfeledte önérzetét és hálásan fogadta el a másik közelségét.

Hosszú órák múlva telt csak le apróbb küldetésük, Edwardot már az sem érdekelte, merre mennek. Odafelé sem figyelte az utat, visszafelé miét lett volna érdemes? Követte felettesét, szemei előtt lebegett egy fűtött lakás és kényelmes ágy képe, kizárva a mellette lépkedő személyt.

Mustang lakásán dacosan nézett körbe, jelezve, nem bízik a férfiban, utálja őt, csalódott és nincs jó kedve. A lakás áldásos melegének hála a kedve egy kicsit jobb lett, a nála több számmal nagyobb kabátban esetlenül huppant le a kanapéra és húzta fel a lábait. Roy eltűnt előbb a konyhában, majd a fürdőben.

A srác kellemes bágyadtsága a láz eső tüneteit jósolták, méla unalommal odébb bökte automail ujjával a kis asztalkán lévő újságot, majd egy előző napit. Mozdulatai értelmét ő maga sem látta, de tehetetlen volt utált felettese rezidenciáján. Az újság után új tárgy után nézett, de csak egy mappa és fényképalbum jelentkeztek a kiszemeltségért. Minden életkedvet mellőzve kihúzta a mappát az album alól és a fürdő irányába pillantott. A férfi az előbb engedte meg a vizet. Belenéz néhány papírba, attól nem fog összedőlni a világ… Sosem tudta, mivel foglakozik egy magas rangú katona, hát itt az ideje. Szétnyitotta a mappát és kicsit megdöntötte, hogy tartalma kijjebb csusszanjon. Maes mosolygott az első képről, karján Elyshia ült és a kamerába integetett. Edward értetlenül nézte meg a következőt, majd sorba mindet. Az ősrégi jelentéshez érve furcsa gondolata támadt és összeszorult szívvel ő is végighúzta ép ujjait az aláíráson. Átolvasta magát az iratot, de az egy teljesen hétköznapi jelentés volt. Több mint egy éve íródott… Miért őrizgeti ezt a mappát Mustang? Ennyire fontos volt számára Maes? Visszatette a mappát az album alá, de abba is belelapozott. Meg is döbbent rendesen, hogy abban nem a barátnői fotói szemeztek a kamerával, hanem többségük a katonaságban készült. Roy és Maes nézett vissza a legtöbbről, de nem volt ideje elmerülni nézegetésükben.

A fürdőben elállt a zuhany, pár apró nesz és két perc múlva Roy lépett ki törülközőben és a hálóba igyekezett. Útközben megtorpant és gyanakodva méregette a szőkét.

- Parancsol, Ezredes úr? – kérdezte Ed felhúzott szemöldökkel, de rekedten és fáradtan nem hatott túl komolyan. Mustang is csak mosolygott rajta.

- Csak megnéztem, mit csinálsz… túl ártatlan arcot vágsz, gyanús vagy te nekem… - csóválta meg a fejét és eltűnt az ajtó mögött.

Ed az asztalra nézett és úgy gondolta, azon semmi nyoma nem maradt előbbi kutakodásának. Aprót sóhajtott és feljebb kúszott a kanapén, Maes emléke még túl fájó volt. Váratlanul érte és még nem volt ideje feldolgozni. Hogy is halhatott meg, mikor még egy éve még őt is fényképei százával zaklatta? Több mint egy év… és ő csak pár hete szerzett róla tudomást. Akkor nagyon csúnyán beszélt az Ezredessel, pedig az albumot elnézve, igenis fontos lehetett neki. Legjobb barátok? Talán…

- Zuhanyozz le, jót fog tenni - szólalt meg mögötte Roy és a konyhába ment megcsinálni egy teát. Ed nagyot sóhajtott, esze ágában se lett volna kibújni a meleg kabát rejtekéből, de így se maradhat örökké… Kabátostul becsoszogott a fürdőbe és magára zárta az ajtót. Fázósan vetkőzött, ruhái sértették láztól forró bőrét. Ő mégis fázott. 10 percig próbálta folyatni magára a forró vizet eredmény nélkül. Szédült is már, feje lüktetett és talán sose kívánta ennyire azt a pihe-puha, meleg ágyat.

Saját ruháit nem volt kedve visszavenni, így a frissen mosott halomból kiemelt egyet Roy pólói közül. Puha és illatos anyagát kifejezetten vonzónak találta, fölé pedig - hogy remegését csillapítsa - visszavette az egyenruha hosszú kabátját is. Ilyen felszerelésbe kilépve a nappaliban két bögre teával ülő Royt egészen meglepte.

A férfi szolidan végigmérte, a kabát tökéletesen takarta nyakig. Edward leült mellé és már fel is húzta lábait és orrig eltűnt a szövet alatt. Jólesőt szippantott és barátságtalan pillantást vetett Főnökére.

- Teát? – bökött az asztalon gőzölgő ital felé, Ed csak kimérten biccentett, és míg előhúzta a kabát alól egyik kezét, Roy elé is tartotta. Belekortyolt a forró teába, minden nyeléssel érezte, kezd felmelegedni.

- Aludj csak a szobában, én elleszek itt kint is- mutatott az ajtóra és Edwardnak nem kellett kétszer mondani…

- Remek ötlet… - jelent meg egy picike félmosoly az arcán.

Kiitta a teáját és a kabátot szorosan magán tartva elslattyogott a szobába és csak egy pillanatra fordult hátra, míg Mustang szólt hozzá.

- Van paplanom, a kabátot akár itt is hagyhatnád… - mutatott a túlméretezett ruhadarabra, Ed erre csak szorosabban fogta magán. Csak egy póló volt rajta és nem kívánt most a férfi előtt sztriptízelni. Különben is, az Ezredes fagyjon meg - gondolta válaszra sem méltatva és behúzta maga mögött az ajtót.

Még sosem járt Mustang lakása közelében sem, nem hogy a hálójában… Egyszerű, de elegáns berendezés, az ágy mellett az éjjeli szekrényen egy óra, pár könyv és egyetlen fénykép. Ed ismét csak csodálkozni tudott, a képen Mustang csapata volt. Az Ezredest Maes ölelte át, a tőle megszokott hatalmas vigyorral. Vajon tudják, hogy a Főnöküknek mégis ilyen fontos helyet töltenek be az életében?

Ilyen gondolatokkal bújt be a számára hatalmasnak tűnő ágyban. A szálláson vagy ahol meg szokott szállni út közben, csak egyszerű, egyszemélyes ágyak vannak. A kabátot az ágy szélére tette és lekapcsolta a villanyt. Középre feküdt, orra hegyéig húzta a paplant és összegömbölyödött, hogy ne fázzon annyira. Rögtön elaludt és reggelig fel sem ébredt.


	4. 3 fejezet Az álarc mögött

**3. fejezet- Az álarc mögött**

Roy aggódva ült le az ágy szélére. Edward arca forró volt és kipirult, máskor agresszív viselkedését tompa tekintet és megszeppentség váltotta fel. Elég védtelennek érezte magát, még csak Alnak sem tudott szólni… Útjaik során sose betegedett meg annyira, hogy tehetetlenül kellett feküdjön. Na, jó, mikor Scarral összecsapott, vagy a Homunculusokkal az 5.-ös Laborban, elég szánalmasan mutathatott. Ráadásul Mustang akkor is látta, mint ahogy az ájulásáról is, még alkimista pályafutása elején, a halott nőt meglátva, akit Darabolós Barry ölt meg. Kezdett nem csodálkozni azon, miért tartja főnöke csak egy nagyszájú kölyöknek.

- Megvagyok… ki menne, míg felöltözök…? – motyogta rekedtesen Edward, épp csak ülő helyzetbe tornázva magát. Rettenetesen gyengének érezte magát, izmai fájtak, feje lüktetve fájt.

- Nem - jött a határozott válasz Roytól, Ed értetlenkedve nézett fel - bemegyek dolgozni, Alt már felhívtam, csodálkozott, hogy beteg lettél- vigyorgott gúnyosan, mintha ő másképp gondolná.

- Nem tarthat itt… - makacskodott Ed, mintha lenne ereje igenis felkeni és vissza mennie a saját szállására.

- Nem is akarlak, te vagy olyan állapotban, hogy maradnod kell - biggyesztette le ajkait Roy és vitát lezártnak tekintve Ed kezébe nyomott egy bögre forró teát - majd jövök.

Otthagyta a beteg srácot, mutatva, ő egy komoly és szívtelen férfi, aki inkább megy dolgozni, mintsem a beteggel maradna. Legalábbis Edward így érezte. Kicsit bántotta Roy viselkedése, de hát mit eméssze magát ezen? Mindig is egy arrogáns, tetű embernek tartotta, ez most csak tovább erősödött.

Óvatosan letette a bögréjét, hogy visszafeküdhessen. Megint fázni kezdett, pedig arcát tűzforrónak érezte. Tényleg csúnyán megbetegedett, és ez is Mustang hibája…! Egyetlen pozitívum, hogy azért kedvesen felajánlotta a kabátját. Jobban belegondolva, a saját ágyát is. Nem túl kellemes gondolata támadt. Vajon hányan fordultak meg Mustang ágyában…? A férfi híres volt arról, milyen nőcsábász… Edward szinte várta, mikor toppan be egyik barátnője, és lepődik meg, nem az fekszik az ágyban, akire számított…

Sóhajtott és elhessegette a felettébb bosszantó képeket. Fáradtsága erősebbnek bizonyult akaratánál és rémképek sokaságával aludt el.

Néha pár percre felriadt, nehezen a teáért nyúlt, ivott egy kortyot és sziszegve visszaette. Alig bírt nyelni is…

Roy az irodájában igyekezett összeszedni magát. Míg egyedül volt, elrendezte az íróasztalát, amin glédában álltak a számára kellemetlen feladatok…

Levelek, jelentések, számlák, mindenféle rá váró papír. Ezredesként más munkát is el tudott volna képzelni magának, mint a tintanyalást. Végül kiválogatta a fontosabbakat és nehezen, de rávette magát, hogy figyelmesen és kötelességének megfelelően elolvassa, majd amit kellett, azt aláírja, amihez írni is kellett valamit, írt… Dél is elmúlt, mire a feladni való leveleket is megcímezte és a legsürgetőbb jelentésekhez is odabiggyesztette aláírását. Riza futott be végszóra, Roy büszkén lengette meg a kész munkákat.

- Szép napot Riza. Végeztem a fontosabbakkal, leadom őket gyorsan. Megtennéd, hogy ezeket a leveleket bedobnád a postaládába? – köszöntötte majd bízta is meg azonnal a nőt, aki meglepett arccal nézte felettese kapkodását.

- Természetesen Uram, segíthetek még valamiben? – vette át a leveleket, szemét végigfuttatta az asztalon. Mustang kivételesen szép munkát végzett, az elmaradása a Führer illetve más hivatalos személy, intézmény felé csekély volt immár.

- Nem Riza, köszönöm. Még van egy kis elintéznivalóm. Ha keresnének, megmondanád, hogy sürgősen el kellett mennem valahová? – kérte még, a nő diszkréciója igen fontos volt most. Sietnie kell, ha még az orvost is elakarja csípni. Edward biztos pocsékul lehet, hogy nincs mellette senki…

- Remélem, erre nem kerül majd sor. Menjen csak.

Mustang alig fél órája hagyta el a Főhadiszállást, már be is toppant Al. Illedelmesen kopogott és aggódva érdeklődött bátyja iránt, hogy az Ezredes hívta, betegen fekszik. Riza először meglepődve hallgatta a fiút, de aztán rájött, ezért sietett úgy a felettese. Szája sarkában apró mosoly bujkált, talán, ha egymásra vannak utalva, oldódik a feszültség. Megnyugtatta Alt, hogy nem kell félteni Edwardot, remekül ki fog jönni az Ezredessel. A fiatalabbik testvér már nem így gondolta, mégse tehetett semmit. Beletörődött, hogy nem segíthet, de másnap mindenképp meglátogatja, ha kell, az Ezredes lakásán.

Roy Mustang végigsietett az épületen és a szabadba kiérve rögtön megcsapta a hűvös szél. Már tavasz volt, az időjárás mégis téliesen zord maradt. Sokan aggódva figyelték a gyümölcsösöket, kerteket, milyen kárt fog a kitartó hideg tenni bennük. Royt mindezek nem érdekelték, a katonaság alatt volt ideje hozzászokni a hideghez. Sajnálatra, Central kifejezetten hűvös és nedves város. Karba fonta kezét, hogy a hideg ne hatoljon csontig- bizony hiányolta hosszabb egyenruhakabátját, derekán érezte a különbséget. Edward kisajátította este a kabátot, be kellett érje a rövidebb, hétköznapi viselettel.

Elegánsan nézett ki, ahogy fekete kabátjába, hajába belekapott a szél ő pedig kihúzva magát haladt. Az orvoshoz becsengetve szívből remélte, otthon lesz az idős férfi. Régről, még az Ishbali háború idejéből ismerte a kiváló orvost, de csak nagyon ritkán tért be hozzá. Az emlékek túl élénken éltek még benne.

Egy perc nem sok, annyi sem telt el, bentről egy rekedtes hang szót ki, hogy pillanatok kérdése és már megy is.

- Mustang Ezredes! Kerüljön csak beljebb! – invitálta be kedvesen az alacsony öregúr. Már jócskán benne járhatott a korban, de mozdulatai meghazudtolták: fürge és élénk volt.

- Elnézést kérek, amiért zavarom. Szükségem volna a segítségére…

Mustang rövidesen újra a széllel szembe sétált, oldalán a korsodó doktorral. Röviden beszámolt neki, miért kereste fel, és az idős bácsi mosolyogva hallgatta. Mustang kissé elvörösödött, amit a doktor annak ellenére is kiszúrt, hogy a csípős szélben amúgy is ki volt pirulva.

Biztosította, hogy a beosztottja sorsa igenis fontos neki, amit hümmögve hallgatott Amfor doktor. Megnézi a fiatal srácot, de ha ilyen gyakran jár vissza Centralba, talán állandó doktornak is meg kéne néznie. Aki talán az orvosa is lenne. Ő készült nyugdíjba vonulni és praktizálását minimumra csökkentette - csak azért dolgozott még, mert régi betegei nehezen viselték volna pályája abbahagyását.

Egy útba eső étteremnél Roy elnézést kért és betért pár percre, hogy felvegyen egy rendelést. Edward még nem is evett semmit, otthon, ami van, abból meg nem fog tudni normális ebédet összehozni.

- Menjen csak előre! - engedte a doktort és mutatta az utat a hálóba. Nehezen viselte közben a furcsálló pillantásokat. Semmit se csinált a sráccal, csak egyszerűen magánál tartotta, ne legyen egyedül a szállásán, miközben valószínű, hogy miatta betegedett meg.

Edward lázálmából lett felkeltve, ijedten nézett fel az ismeretlen arcra. Az öreg hamar megnyugtatta és kis táskáját az ágy mellé tette. Kipakolt néhány holmit majd megkérte Edet, húzza lejjebb a paplant, hogy megvizsgálhassa. A beteg elvörösödött és inkább még feljebb húzta azt. Csak egy póló volt rajta, ami ugyan hálóingként takarta, felettese előtt mégsem szeretett volna abban mutatkozni.

- Hé, Ezredes úr, kimenne..? – motyogta elvörösödve, fejét elfordítva hogy ne kelljen ránéznie.

- Ahogy gondolod… - emelte maga elé kezeit Roy és vállat vont. Kisétált a szobából és a kanapéra ülve várta, kijöjjön Amfor és elmondja, mennyire súlyos.

Amfor azon doktorok közé tartozott, akik nem szeretik a beteget még szégyenbe is hozni… Az automailekről sok mindent tudott, többek közt azt is, a végtagfájdalmaknál-, ami a láz gyakori velejárója- még plusz fájdalmat jelent. Szakértő kezekkel hajlítgatta, simította az automaileket, Edward nem kis meglepetésére. Nem kedvelte az orvosokat és a Centraliakkal különösen kerülte volna a kapcsolatot, miután Al a vizsga befejező részét az orvosi ellenőrzés bizonytalansága miatt nem tehette le. Ez az orvos viszont más volt. A hadseregnél megszokhatta az automail látványát- sok katona nála szerelt le - és kellő szakértelemmel rendelkezett.

- Fáj, igaz? – kérdezte, de Edo arca már választ is adott rá…

Roy megköszönte az orvosnak a gyors ellátást, majd elkísérte egy darabon. Edward elég csúnyán megbetegedett, pár napig jó lenne nyugton hagyni és egy kis törődés se ártana neki…

Mikor már egyedül sietett a metsző szélben a gyógyszertár felé kiváltani Ed gyógyszereit, elgondolkozott, miért hiszi az orvos, hogy kikezdett az alkalmazottjával… Persze, megfordult a fejében, mi lenne ha… de ezt rögtön el is hessegette. Ed több mint valószínű, hogy mélységesen megveti őt, és egy ilyen próbálkozás után csak tovább mélyítené ellenszenvét.

A gyógyszertárban elhadarta az eladónő, mit és hogyan tegyen a gyógyszerekkel, de azt már akkor elfelejtette, mikor fizetett és távozott.

Az ebéd még jó meleg volt, mikor betért érte, igyekeznie kellett haza, nehogy elhűljön.

Hazafelé az erős szél mintha kifújta volna a többi információt is, a konyhájában már tanácstalanul forgatta a tablettákat. Négy féle, mind annyira más… és az egyetlen, aki értett a 'gyerekekhez'…

Glacier örömmel kisegítette, a telefonba pedig Elyshia is vidáman belekotyogott. A nő elmesélte, miután elment, nagyon jó kedvű volt, és most a telefonnál is kitalálta, ő hívta őket… Biztos azért, mert az apjával közel álltak egymáshoz, és a kislány ezért a bizalmába fogadta.

Mustang mosolyogva tette le a telefont és nagyobb kedvvel vette kézbe a gyógyszereket. Glacier elmagyarázta, melyiket hogyan és mivel kell beadni, a nőbe pedig feltétel nélkül megbízott. Előbb a pezsgőtablettát és egy kis ételt, ami nem terheli a beteg gyomrát… Azaz a sütemények és társaik kizárva, emlékeztette magát gyorsan és krumplit tett ki egy tálra.

Nem volt még ilyen helyzetben, de azért igyekezett…

Megállt az ágy mellett kezében a tányérral és pohár zöldes színű löttyel. Ed bágyadtan nyitotta ki a szemét és egy köszönömöt megejtve átvette a poharat. A teája rég elfogyott ő pedig majd' szomjan halt. Megakarta említeni Roynak, hogy egy szemét alak, aki itt hagyja meghalni, de mérge gyorsan elpárolgott. A férfi mégiscsak hívott hozzá orvost és pökhendi viselkedéséből is visszavett. Az ágya pedig a födi paradicsom volt…

- Egyél egy keveset, nehogy jobban legyengüljél… - nyújtotta felé a tányért és Ed most érezte csak, tényleg mennyire gyenge. Étvágya viszont nem volt, épp csak turkálta az ételt, meglepve felettesét. Ha nincs étvágya, tényleg nagyon rosszul érezheti magát…

- Köszönöm… - nyújtotta vissza a félig üres tányért pár perc után.

- Kérsz még valamit? – kérdezte még az ajtóból, a fiú fejrázással válaszolt-, ha bármi van, kiabálj, a nappaliban leszek… - hagyta magára, had pihenjen.

Estig néha benézett hozzá, hogy érzi magát, Edo minden alkalommal kissé visszafogottan viselkedett. Később csúnyán felment a láza újra és Roy iránti ellenségeskedését is tejesen elhagyta. A férfi sejtette, hogy szelídsége a betegsége miatt van és enyhe lelkiismeret-furdalást érzett. Szegény Edward ki tudja, mióta ült a hideg kövön és utána is elrángatta hosszú órákra egy szeles toronyba.

Éjszaka magára kellett hagyja, egész hétre ő vállalta, hogy kinéz a többi őrposztra is. Már bánta, hogy nem utasította el, de így legalább délben már hazalóghatott, arra hivatkozva, hajnalig fagyoskodott és valamikor pihennie is kell, hogy odafigyeléssel tudja végezni a munkáját.

Fáradtan, átfagyva érkezett haza, kabátja még mindig Ed mellett, az ágyon volt, és valamiért nem karta a sráctól azt elvenni. Átöltözött, teát melegített és rögtön a fiúhoz sietett megnézni, változott-e valamit az állapota.

Leült az ágy szélére kezében a teával és kisimított egy tincset Ed arcából, aki erre motyogott valamit. Roy nem értette, de keze alatt forró volt a bőre, ami aggódással töltötte el. Óvatosan felébresztette, hogy igyon egy kis teát és vegyen be még egy gyógyszert.

Szinte még azt is jobban elviselte, ha kiabált vele, tiltakozott és hisztizett, mint ez a csendes, sápadt Edwardot.


	5. 4 fejezet Elfojtott vágyak

**4. fejezet - Elfojtott vágyak**

Az éjjel hátralévő részében a kanapén képtelen volt normálisan meglenni, forgolódott a kis fekvőhelyen, megára csavarta a pokrócot párszor, majd lerúgta, de úgy fázott, végül rosszkedvűen és kialvatlanul érte a reggel…

Amint felkelt, a nyakába nyilallt a fájdalom, hogy bizony elaludta, bal karját pedig mintha hangyák lepték volna el, úgy zsibbadt…

- A fene vinné el ezt az átkozott kanapét… - szitkozódott és nyújtózkodva próbálta helyreállítani fájó tagjait-sikertelenül. Tett egy kört a mosdóban majd konyhában és tiszteletét tette Edwardnál is egy pohár pezsgőtablettával.

A fiú nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel fogadta, torkát csípte a gyógyszer és nyűgös volt a többi kellemetlenségtől is. Roy melegített egy kevés reggelit is neki, de még az előző napinál is kevesebbet evett, épphogy csipegette az ételt. Talán Al tényleg jobban ellátná, villant az agyában, de mégse akarta lepasszolni, maga se tudta, miért. Megígérte, hogy dél körül hazaér. Meglepetésére Ed kissé szomorkásan bólintott. Ha nagyon utálná, inkább örülne, hogy nem látja… vagy csak nem szeret egyedül lenni ilyenkor, ami érthető is lenne, futott át az agyán.

Riza előtte érkezett be a menzára és együtt reggeliztek, időt adva a nőnek, hogy végigmérje a fáradt, nyomott hangulatú felettesét.

- Bocsásson meg a tolakodásomért, de nagyon rossz passzban van… - mondta óvatosan, de Roy ennyiből is értette. Pocsékul festhet kétnapi kialvatlanság és hangyányi aggódás után.

- Rosszul aludtam az éjjel- tapogatta meg a nyakát- elaludtam a nyakamat is.

A nő sokat sejtetően elmosolyodott, de még nem említette Al látogatását. Majd mielőtt hazaindul főnök, addig felesleges aggódjon.

A reggelit csendben fogyasztották el, a menzán a megszokott nyüzsgés is elmaradt. Csapata tagjait sehol se látta, csak Riza volt mellette elmaradhatatlanul. Elmerengett, hányszor ültek itt Maessel és beszélgettek mindenféléről. Ennek már vége, rázta meg magát gondolatban és Rizával az oldalán betért az irodájába. A nő szó nélkül átvett egy kisebb köteget és segített végezni velük.

Pontban-délben indult haza, mostmár Riza nem is lepődött meg rajta, előző nap Alphonse látogatása rávilágított a nagy sietségre. Roy pedig nem állt le magyarázkodni, örült, hogy gond nélkül hazalóghatott. Kint az időjárás ugyanolyan szeles és borongós volt, mint az előtte lévő napokon, elmélyítve a barázdákat Roy homlokán, ahogy felnézett az égre. Már csak az eső hiányzott hangulata teljes leépítéséhez, és a felhőket elnézve szinte biztos volt benne, hogy lesz alkalma éjszaka elázni.

A házától pár sarokra Alphonse-ba futott bele, a fiú egy papír fecniről nézte, jó utcánál jár-e. Az ezredest meglátva, aggódva sietett elé és rögtön bátyja után érdeklődött.

- Mustang Ezredes, mondja, ugye jól van a bátyó? – kérdezte, a kis papírt páncélja egy zugába rejtette, a férfi mellett nem lesz már rá szüksége.

- Szervusz Alphonse… Edwardhoz hívtam orvost és a gyógyszereket is szedi, remélhetőleg hamar jobban lesz… - sétált a ház felé, a páncélos fiúval a nyomában. Utóbbi gyanakodva méregette a férfit, nem nagyon hitte, hogy egyetlen testvérének jót tesz a közelsége. Annyira makacs és nehéz természet mindkettő.

A háztól pár méterre fiatal nő sétált a kislányával kézen fogva majd vidáman intettek neki.

- Roy, reméltem, hogy már hazaértél! –üdvözölte kedvesen, Elyshia pedig egy kis csomagot fogott és nyújtotta Roy felé.

- Glacier, micsoda véletlen…! – lépett hozzájuk, átvéve a csomagot és érdeklődve nézett rájuk.

- Nem annyira véletlen. Tulajdonképpen hozzád jöttem, gondolom munka mellett azt se tudod, hova kapd a fejed és gondoltam, segítek kicsit a betegápolásban, ha csak egy kis étellel is… Biztosan fog ízleni neki, és a gyomrát se terheli meg, ezt pedig neked hoztam… - adta oda ő is a csomagját, Roy hálásan nézett rájuk.

- Nahát, ez igazán kedves…. – mondta zavartan- valóban, nem én vagyok a konyhatündérek gyöngye…

Al a háttérből figyelte őket és már nem tartotta Royt olyan rossz embernek… törődik a bátyjával, bizonyára Glaciertől kérdezte, mit kell tennie…

- Nem is kell annak legyél, te egy kiváló ember vagy. Remélem, Edward is gyorsan felépül, ne gyötörd most magad mindenfélével… - bíztatta a nő, megérezve a férfi szívét nyomó problémákat.

A kislány csillogó tekintettel fürkészte majd figyelmét Al felé irányította. Amíg a fiút faggatta, hogy mikor jön át játszani hozzájuk, Mustang halkan beszélgetett a nővel. Erősen elpirult pár perc múlva, Glacier tanácsát teljességgel lehetetlennek gondolta…

Al sokáig integetett a kislánynak, legutóbb Maes temetése előtt találkoztak. Az meg már volt egy éve is. Rengeteg kérdés merült fel benne, de jobbnak látta nem rákérdezni, kitudja, a férfi hogy fogadná. Amilyen halkan csak tudta, követte a lakására, és érdeklődve nézett körül a nappaliban, míg a másik lepakolt a konyhában. Ilyesminek képzelte egy magas rangú katona „szállását", akárhova nézett, úgy illet a tulajdonosához. Nem bírta megállni a könyvespolc átfutását, bár negyedének se olvasta el a gerincén látható címet, mikor visszatért vendéglátója.

Kevés ételt és a gyógyszereit Al kezébe nyomta, a fiú be is sietett testvéréhez.

Edward nem volt sokkal jobb állapotban, mint reggel, gyenge és elgyötört volt, Al jobban belegondolva rájött, az éjszakázás az utolsó löket lehetett, hisz előtte kialvatlanság és rengeteg futkározás is nagyon kikésztette. Talán ez is mind közrejátszott a bátyja nyugodtságának, csendesen kérdezgette, mi történt, míg ő itt feküdt. Al még arra is gondolt, talán nem is olyan vészes, hogy pont itt tölti az idejét… A kapcsolatuk nagyon megromlott, a kis alkimista minden vele való beszélgetés után órákig puffogott.

Alnak nem igazán volt mesélnivalója, mikor Edward nem ment haza, gyanította, az Ezredessel elhúzódott a kisebb küldetésük, és biztonságban van, majd a telefonhívást követően se tudott meg sokat, a férfi sietve számolt csak be a történésekről. Már menni készült volna, mikor gyorsan beszámolt még Glacierékkel való találkozásáról.

Edward nagyon meglepettnek tűnt, de Al kérdő tekintetére csak legyintett, hogy igazán nem fontos, csak eszébe jutott valami…

A fiatalabbik testvér hálásan meghajolt a férfi előtt, amiért gondját viseli bátyjának. Látta az aggódást Roy szemeiben, tehát jól gondolta eddig is: az ezredes nem olyan rossz ember…

Edward magára hagyva átgondolta, miket mondott Alphonse. Makacson próbált kitartani amellett, milyen undok a férfi és csak a lelkiismerete miatt bánik vele kedvesebben, mint szokott. Most egyetlen beszólása sem volt felé, aminek ugyan örült, de zavarba is hozta. Közelebb húzta a hosszú egyenruhakabátot és végigsimított rajta. Mustang ezt az oldalát-, amit most Al is mesélt, és amit a fényképek alapján szűrt le- még nem ismerte, zavartan gondolt bele, ilyenkor kifejezetten vonzónak találta. Sóhajtott és magár húzta a paplant mérgesen, amiért ilyenekre gondolt. A főnöke az egy arrogáns, szívtelen alak, és így van ez jól. Gondolni sem akart arra, hogy esetleg félreismerte.

Az emlegetett férfi pont akkor lépett be megnézni, mi van vele. Edward ekkor már a paplant nyakig húzva duzzogott magában a saját ostobaságán, próbálva elaludni. Roy leült az ágy szélére és miután Ed meg sem mozdult, úgy hitte, alszik és megcirógatta az arcát. Már nem volt olyan forró, de a lázat így is érezte. Pár pillanatig nézte az alvónak hitt fiút mire észbekapott, mit csinál. Felpattant és halkan kiosont, kétségek közt hagyva szöszi beosztottját.

Ed pár percig még behunyt szemekkel, mozdulatlanul maradt, várva valami neszre, hogy a férfi tényleg kiment. Hátára feküdt és automailjét a homlokára helyezte, hátha kicsit lehűti magát… Kifejezetten melege lett, pedig nem is olyan rég még fázósan bújt a paplan alá.

Mustang, hogy gondolatait elterelje Edwardról és bűnös képzelgéseiről, előbb perzselően forró vízben zuhanyozott majd jóval hidegebbre állította, míg nem kezdett szinte dideregni. Olyanokra gondolt, amikre nem szabad, ezt tudta jól, mégis, nem tudott ezzel mit kezdeni. A legváratlanabbkor jutottak eszébe, zavarva a munkájában, otthon pedig a kikapcsolódásban. Pár napig még itt lesz fiatal beosztottja, utána minden folytatódik ott, ahol elkezdték. A köztük lévő évek és eltérő céljaik kritikus pontokat sértettek, talán emiatt is olya nehéz elérnie, ne gyűlölje őt a srác. Talán, ha tudná, a háttérben mennyire a szívén viseli sorsa alakulását…

Megrázta a fejét, felesleges ezen rágódnia. Edward amint jól lesz, visszatér a szállására, marad a helyi küldetések erejéig, amíg feltétlenül muszáj, utána testvérével újra útnak indulnak, kergetve a lehetetlent, keresve a Bölcsek Kövét.

A nappaliban bekapcsolta a rádiót, keresett egy normális állomást és hallgatta a híreket, mi érdekes történt Amestris fővárosában… El is bóbiskolt és csak késő délután riadt fel. Kellett is neki ennyi pihenés, északára aznap is kellett menjen.

Melegített magának vacsorára valót és Edwardnak is vitt be pár falatot egy kis teával és a gyógyszerekkel. A holtponton már túljutottak, csendesen megette a krumplipürét egy kis szelet hússal, utána szó nélkül a gyógyszerekért nyúlt. Ha barátságosnak nem is lehetett nevezni egymáshoz való viszonyukat, azért sokat javult. Roy nem piszkálta a különböző hibáival, miszerint alacsony, pontatlan, nem talál semmit a Kőről… Ed pedig nem tiltakozott és nem vágott sértéseket felettese fejéhez, miszerint egy egoista, munkakerülő, bosszantó alak…

Megígérte, nem hagyja éhen halni és hajnalhasadás előtt visszatér, addig maradjon nyugton és pihenjen, ne kelljen a szükségesnél több időt egymás idegeire menni. Ed bólintott, közben fájón lüktetett valami a mellkasában…

Roy még vetett egy pillantást a kabátja felé, hideg ahhoz az éjszaka, hogy a sima kiskabátka legyen a fekete szövetkabátja alatt, mégsem szólt. Sértette volna az egóját, ha könyörög a saját holmijáért, inkább didergett órákat a fagyos, szeles őrtoronyban.

Fél óra múlva már az utcákat rótta, útban a város széle felé, ahová aznapra rendelték ki, ellenőrizze személyesen az ott őrködő kiskatonákat, majd váltsa le őket és várja meg a hajnali váltást. Természetesen az őrtorony állapotát is kellett néznie, amiről igazán csípős jelentést fog tenni, miszerint erősen szellős és még a padlódeszkák közt is öt centis rések vannak. Ilyen és hasonló gondolatokkal szórakoztatta magát, váltotta a fiatal srácokat- azok roppant mód megörültek az Ezredesnek és apró elégtétellel vették, nem csak őket küldik ki ilyen farkas üvöltő hidegbe. Bizony feletteseiknek is meg kell néha szenvedniük, nem csak egy kényelmes irodában lopni a napot… Roy mindezeket ki is olvasta a szemükből, de nem törődött velük. A nevüket kedvesen megkérdezte, alaposan rájuk ijesztve. Elégtételt nyert, mostmár túl fogja élni a fagyos éjszakát…

Alig 20 perc múlva vele egykorú férfi lépett mellé, így már párban őrködtek, az órák így is méla unalommal teltek, egy lopakodó macskán és néhány denevéren kívül semmi sem zavarta unalmas őrségüket.

Ed a szellemek órájáig - éjfélig- békésen aludt, kizárva felettesét és a betegségét agyából. Ahogy felébredt, mindez ádázul támadta meg. Hozzá még egy kis unalom és éhség is betársult. Izmai tompán sajogtak a túl sok fekvéstől, akárhogy nyújtózkodott, nem lett jobb. Alphonse egyedül maradt a szálláson, aggódva, ő meg itt fekszik… Tekintete a kék kabátra tévedt, ami továbbra is mellette feküd az ágyban. Halvány pírral jutott eszébe, kicsit olyan, mintha a férfi feküdne mellette, maga sem értette, miért foglalkozik ilyenekkel. Este a férfi kedvesen közölte vele, csak addig tartja itt, míg nem gyógyul meg, feleslegesen „ne menjünk egymás idegeire", idézte fel magában.

- Fagyjon is meg az éjjeli őrjáraton, ahogy van! – kelt ki az ágyból dühösen. Lehetetlen fickónak tartotta Mustangot, még kedves se tud lenni hosszabb ideig.

Körbenézett a szobában, mintha addig nem feküt volna eleget benne… Egy kis séta a házban, senkinek se fog ártani vele. A lehetőség, hogy körbenéz felettese privát szférájában, látványosan jobb kedvre derítette. Hajtotta a kíváncsiság és kicsit a düh is.

Alig tett egy lépést, meg is torpant. Ezt nem szabadna… gyerekes bosszú… de megérdemli…!

Viaskodott pár percig, gyomra hatalmasat kordult, jelezve, ha másért nem, egy kis ételért nagyon is ki kéne mozduljon, legalább a konyháig. Szédelegve felkereste a helységet, az asztalon pár gyümölcs és a gyógyszerei kikészítve, a hűtőben gondosan csomagolva pár tálnyi étel. Al említette is, Glacier kisegítette a férfit, hogy a munka mellett ne legyen gondja a főzésre.

Szedett magának a krumpliból és húsból, pár falat után émelyegve visszapakolt inkább… Épp csak egy keveset tudott enni, amennyi kellett ahhoz, hogy ne gyengüljön le teljesen. A gyógyszerekhez nem nyúlt, fogalma sem volt, mit mire írtak fel számára.

Maradt a házkutatás…


	6. 5 fejezet Lesz ez még így se

**5. fejezet- Lesz ez még így se**

Egy fáradt Ezredes és beteg srác nem épp a legjobb párosítás, ezt bárki elismerte volna, főleg, ha a két személy nem más, mint Roy Mustang és Edward Elric. Azt viszont senki sem gondolta volna, hogy ezek ketten még így is képesek egymás felé kedvesen, vagy jobban mondva toleránsan viselkedni.

A Láng Alkimista erőtlenül nézett körbe a sötét lakásban, kint süvített a szél, bent néma csend honolt. Semmi nyoma, hogy ifjú beosztottja ébren lenne, így egyenruhakabátjait a fogasra akasztotta és halk léptekkel a hálóhoz ment. Hangtalanul benyitott, Edward összegömbölyödve, hangosan szuszogva aludt. Tehát még nem gyógyult meg tejesen, gondolta a férfi, és tett egy bizonytalan lépést felé. Kezét a homlokához érintette, mennyire lázas még. Nem volt komoly, állapította meg örömmel, majd el is sötétült az arca. Akár lehetne ez másképp is, villant meg az agyában és elkapta Edtől a kezét. Meggyógyul, elmegy, továbbra is a beosztottja marad, marják egymást mikor félévente összefutnak…

A fürdőben feltűnt neki egy kis változás… Nem lett felforgatva, de azért ő kiszúrta, hisz egyedül élt, lakásában rend honolt és mindennek tudta a helyét- nem úgy, mint az irodájában. Bár, azt meg kel jegyezni, az íróasztala itt sem volt rendbe tartva, mutatva a férfi végtelen ellenszenvét a papírmunka ellen.

Gyorsan végzett a zuhannyal, nem volt ínyére a sok túlórázás, álmos volt. Még egy teát főzött és bevitte Ednek, ha felébred, ne haljon azért szomjan… fájó torokkal borzalmas szomjasnak lenni.

Fejét alig tette le a kanapéra és már aludt is, hogy reggel késve és szétszórtan induljon munkába…

Az Acél érdeklődve figyelte főnökét, miként törődik vele még annak ellenére is, hogy már jó egy órás késésben volt. Amúgy sem tartozott a korán beérők közé, de a 9 óra már rég elmúlt, mikor ő még az ingjét gombolta csak…

Mindezt a fiú félkómásan az ajtófélfának támaszkodva figyelte, már volt olyan jól, hogy felkeljen megmozgatni elgémberedett tagjait. Éjjel is tett egy nagy kört a házban- nem is tudott nyugodtan aludni… Aggódva fürkészte a fekete hajút, utóbbinak fel is tűnt Acél fura viselkedése.

- Valami gond van Edward? – kérdezte már a kék kabátot igazgatva, az óra 9:57- nél járt.

Edwardot meglepte a kérdés, mint bármi más azon a reggelen. A sok fekvés és éjjeli turkálás felzaklatta, Roy privát szférája túl sok volt neki, és erre csak rátett egy lapáttal az öltözése… ujjai lassan de határozottan játszottak el a gombokkal, vagy csak neki tűnt így… Mustang még egy gombhoz se tud úgy érni, hogy ne lenne valami felnőttes és szép a mozdulatban.

- El fog késni… - pislogott zavartan Ed, valamit mégis kell válaszoljon. Azt mégse mondhatja, hogy uram, igazán izgalmas látványt nyújt… Minimum még egy okkal több a piszkálására és egy döbbent, nagyon mélyen ledöbbent arc nézne rá.

- Persze persze… - hagyta rá az Ezredes-, de te ehhez hozzá vagy szokva, nem? Egyszer nem értél még be időre! – vont vállat és leginkább fejbe csapta volna magát. Már megint a régi történet… ő beszól a fiatalnak, az meg mindjárt visszaszól neki, sértések hadseregét rázúdítva. Kezdődik elölről a kutya-macska harc.

- Előfordul… - vont vállat szórakozottan az alacsony alkimista és a konyhába sétált még egy kis teáért. Reggel óta annyit ivott, hogy Roy biztosan tudta, sokkal jobban van már. A kiszáradás nem fenyegette, sőt még az étvágya is visszatért.

A srác után meglepve nézett Láng, de nem tett semmit szóvá.

- Legkésőbb délután jövök, addig bírd ki a társaságom nélkül! – szólt a konyha felé a csízmáját felhúzva.

- Túl fogom élni… - jött az unott válasz amarról, a beszélgetés ezzel annyiba maradt. Semmi további csipkelődés. Alattomos beszólás.

A végére egész jól kijöttek.

Változnak az idők, gondolta a férfi és lesietett az utcára, útközben bújva bele fekete kabátjába. A hideg továbbra is erőszakosan ragaszkodott a hónaphoz, a szél nem kevésbé. Vadul markolt a fekete anyagba és selymes tincsek közé, csontig hatolva hideg ujjaival, borzongatva a késésben lévő Ezredest.

Az üres lakásban maradt fiatal hamar unatkozni kezdett volna, ha felettesének nincs annyi izgalmas holmija. Ezek közt volt több polcnyi olvasmány, igaz, többségük saját szája ízét mutatva- Láng az alkímiában, A Tűz titkai és egyéb tűzközpontú izgalmak-, de ilyet úgyse olvasott tucat számra. Valahol halványan rémlett neki, hogy az irodában is sok a hasonló könyv. Mustang jól ért hozzá, az tény. Összecsapásuk alkalmával gyanította, csúnyán le lett volna alázva, ha nem ugrik be valami szörnyűség kihívottjának. Az éjjel erre választ is talált, azóta valahogy nem tudta gyűlölni a férfit.

A szokásos irodába lépve az életkedv legkisebb jelét se mutatva húzta be maga mögött az ajtót. Első dolga volt az ablakhoz sietni - tekintetével egyelőre gondosan kerülte az íróasztalt - elhúzta a függönyöket, engedni látni a kinti kellemetlen időt. Kinyitotta pár percre egy kis friss levegőért, kikönyökölt és nézte a már megszokott látványt. A távolban kis tisztre lett figyelmes, dossziékkal egyensúlyozva álla alatt. Erről eszébe jutott az a sok elmaradt jelentés, levél, kitöltésre váró űrlap és egyéb papírszemét, ami rá vár. Plusz személyes jelentés a Führernél aznapi feladatai megkoronázásra. A túlórát nem is említve - az ékkő a koronán…

Becsukta az ablakot, nagyot szusszanva lehuppant a székébe, hátat fordítva a kilátások, de rálátva elmaradásaira. Egyik szemöldökét felvonva végignézett a szépen csiszolt lapon, ritka alkalmak egyike, hogy az látszott. Mióta Edward nála lábadozott, belehúzott a munkába, nehogy emiatt tartsák benn.

- Ennyire sokat jelentene nekem az a fiú? Igen, túl sokat is - tette fel magában a kérdést és adta meg azonnal a választ. Tudta, hogy nem egyéjszakás kalandra kéne neki, és nem is érné be annyival. Azt is jól tudta, nem beteges hajlamról van szó - sose vonzódott a nála jóval fiatalabbakhoz, és Edward a hadsereg tagja, hamar felnőtt. Már nem gyerek, akkor sem, ha ő maga előszeretettel piszkálja pont ezzel.

Maga elé húzott egy lapot, sok újdonságot nem tartalmazott. A hatáskörébe tartozó egyik tiszt részegen randalírozott egy kocsmában.

Talán végre lépnie kéne a magánéletét illetően is. Nem pont egy 16 évessel, a köztük feszülő ellentét leküzdhetetlennek tetszik…

Rövid választ írt, miszerint a fiatal katonát egy kis plusz munka biztos meggyőzi, hogy máskor kétszer is meggondolja, merre rúg ki a hámból.

Neki Edward kéne, pár nap alatt fokozatosan elmélyült benne a tudat.

Aláírta a levelet, borítékolta és megcímezte. Kitette oldalt az asztalra a kész munkák közé, mint elsőt…

Milyen érzés lehet átölelni…? Szégyelli az auto-mailjét, azt észrevette többször is. Ez az egyik indok, amiért a Bölcsek kövét keresi. Visszaszerezni Al testét és a saját végtagjait. Érdekes érzés lehet, ha a hideg fém óvatosan ér a bőréhez…

Újabb levél, ezúttal is egy panasz, de ez rá. Elfelejtett ellenőrzést tartani a Tűzoltóságon. Milyen igaz! Az őrtoronyban még gondolt is rá, hogy vajon járt már ott vagy az hónapokkal ezelőtt volt az..? A levél után már nem kereste a választ. Nagyon gyorsan telik az idő.

Még ha viszonozná is, mi a jövőjük? Fiatal, még nem gondolkodik családon, de egy nap arra ébred, hogy egyedül ébred… Ehhez persze az eső lépés minimum az lenne, ha megtenné azt a bizonyos első lépést…

A levélre kedvesen visszaírt, mennyire elfoglalt és nem felejtette el, pótolja elmaradását. Azt is odabiggyesztette, hogy amint ideje lesz rá. Azaz még pár hetet várhatnak rá.

Jelentések kerültek a kezébe, átfutotta a tömött sorokat, hosszú árnyékolásokat és mindre szánt egy aláírást.

Ha végre otthon lesz, próbára teszi a kis alkimistát, határozta el, végszóra betoppant Riza is.

- Uram, a Führer várja önt! – lépett be, szemei megakadtak felettese nyúzott arcán és az asztalt is végigpásztázta-, ha gondolja, addig feladom a levelet - ajánlotta, enyhítve a férfi gondjait. Már azon is csodálkozott, milyen sokáig bírja az Acél Alkimista mellett… vagy fordítva…

- Köszönöm Riza! – mosolygott a főhadnagyra, ennyivel is hamarabb fog hazaérni. Sietve felkelt, hálásan biccentett a nőnek majd az Elnök irodájához indult.

- Jó napot, Uram! - lépett be egy kopogás után.

A Führer átvette a papírokat, épp csak belenézett és félretette maga mellé az asztalra.

- Szép munka Mustang. Ha jól emlékszem, akkor magára bíztam a heti ellenőrzést. A visszajelzésekből azt szűrtem le, mostanában igencsak jó munkát végez. Meg fogom említeni a Tanácsnál, mára pedig elengedem, amint megírja az őrjáratokról szóló jelentését. Egy hosszú hétvége biztosan kárpótolja a késői túlórákat… - mosolygott beosztottjára, meglepetéseket zúdítva rá

- Talán hosszabb szabadságra is küldeném… ha nem tavasz elején járnánk.

- Igazán megtisztelő Uram a dicséret! Nemsokára jelentkezem! – ígérte és a sikeres beszélgetés után visszarobogott az irodájába. Azért most se utasította volna vissza azt a bizonyos szabadságot, de majd előhozza a Führer másik hasonlóan jó napján.

Hamarabb hazaér…! Edward nyílván még marad délutánig, sőt, akár marad éjjelre. Ennyi idő elég lesz, hogy bizonyosságot szerezzen. Nincs barátnője, sose látta érdeklődni a gyengébbik nem iránt… Arra is gondolt már, hogy talán szerelmes se volt még…

Épp csak leült a székébe, kivett egy üres levélpapírt és már írta is. Nem volt nehéz… még attól is eltekintett, mekkora rések engedik át a hideg levegőt az őrtornyok padlóján, csak végezzen minél előbb.

Alig múlt dél, mire elkészült. Átolvasta a kész lapot, jó fél óra múlva pedig már egy boltból lépett ki néhány szatyorral.


	7. 6 fejezet Nyalánkságok

**6. Nyalánkságok**

A házba lépve nem meglepő látvány volt Alphonse – a kis bolhazsák nyílván halálra unta volna magát egyedül, ha csak nem forgatja fel a házat, amit este kisebb fokon meg is tett a fürdőben.

Eden az a kék egyenruhakabát volt, amit ő még az éjjeli őrposztnál adott rá, hogy ne fázzon, kis termete szinte teljesen eltűnt a nála jó pár számmal nagyobb kabátban. Jól látszottak a megfázás tünetei, arca kissé még kipirult, szeme tompán csillogott az ezredesre felnézve.

- Szervusztok. – köszönt a két fiúnak.

- Jó napot ezredes úr! – köszönt illedelmesen Al, Ed csak halkan motyogott valamit.

Roy ment is tovább a konyhába lepakolni. Hiába számított Al jelenlétére, most mégis zavarni kezdte valami… így hogy fog meggyőződni Ed érzelmeiről…? Sehogy. Al a legkisebb jelre is minimum agyonütné, amiért szeretett bátyjához egy férfi próbál közeledni. Ráadásul egy felnőtt férfi, aki minden alkalmat megragad az ő piszkálására.

Al már készített teát és a hűtőben is maradt étel, amit megcsinálhatott testvérének, tehát neki már csak uzsonnáról és vacsoráról kéne gondoskodnia. Utóbbi ki van zárva, nem tud főzni, marad a rendelés. Uzsonnát meg tud készíteni…

Nem lesz könnyű, ezt ő maga is tudta, ennek ellenére próbált mosolyogva csatlakozni Alékhoz, és bekapcsolódni a beszélgetésbe.

- Most én kutatok a kő után, a városban több könyvtár is működik, mindet átnézem, míg a bátyó szabadidejében a központiban kutathat… - foglalta össze terveiket, Mustang némán rábólintott. Alt nehezen engedik be, és ketten szélesebb körben is tudnak keresni.

- A munkám mellett azét nincs olyan sok időm kutakodni… - morgolódott az idősebb fiú, szemrehányó pillantást mérve felettesére.

- Valóban, de azért ha jól beosztod az idődet, még akár szabadidőt is marad… - válaszolt nyugodtan a férfi, Ednek még bele kell szoknia új, korlátozott szabadságú helyzetébe. Minden más kollégájának ment, hát neki is fog. – Jut eszembe, a Führer kéri majd az átfogó jelentésedet, záros határidőn belül. Nekem meg adott egy hosszú hétvégét… - jelentette még be, rögtön feljebb pumpálva a kis szőke vérnyomását.

- Amit én megírtam, csak valami véletlen folytán hamuvá lett… - morrant fel, a végére köhögésbe fullasztva a mondatot.

- Pihenj még, nem épültél fel teljesen… - nézett végig a köhögő fiún, sajnálva, de egy kis elégedettség volt benne, amiért szégyellte is magát: talán így marad még egy napot…

- Sokkal jobban vagyok! – vágta rá rögtön a fiú, éreztetve, minél hamarabb szabadulna innen.

- Rendben, ahogy gondolod… - hagyta rá, meglepve ezzel. A szöszi alkimista arra számított, most kisebb szócsata fog követezni, ehelyett a fekete hajú gondolatiba mélyedve ült. Al értetlenül szemlélte őket, valami megváltozott mindkettejükben. Arra fogta, biztos a hirtelen felvetődő kényszerhelyzet hatása… - Beszélgessetek csak, készítek pár szendvicset… - kelt fel Mustang, hagyva a testvéreket.

Ed hosszan nézett utána, valami indokot keresve, amiért követhetné… érezte ő is a változást, és legbelül tisztába volt azzal, ő se akar még a szállásra visszamenni.

- A jelentésedet mikortól kell megírni? Rég voltunk itt, rengeteg minden történt… abban se vagyok biztos, az előzőt leadtuk-e… - zökkentette ki elmélkedésiből Al aggódása. Ez jó ötlet… a jelentés…

- Megyek és megkérdezem! – ugrott fel gyanúsan fürgén, a betegségtől még gyenge volt, ennek ellenére fürgén követte Royt a konyhába, a nagykabát lassította csak lépteit.

Roy a csokit tette pont arrébb, felnézve Ed állt nem messze tőle. A kabát nagysága még szembetűnőbb volt a több napos betegségtől nyúzott srácon, arca sápadtságát a kék szín csak jobban kiemelte. Ha most nem, akkor soha… - futott át a férfi agyán, és bontotta ki a csokoládét, letört belőle és egy kockát az ujjai közé fogva Ed elé lépett. Szíve hevesen vert, mintha élete első randevúját akarná kérni…

- Acélkám… - kezdte, bársonyos hangon, de Edward olyan ártatlan arccal nézett fel rá, hogy minden mocskos gondolatát azonnal lekapcsolta…

- Igen…? – kérdezte továbbra is érdeklődő tekintettel, angyali pofival…

- Gondolom valamit kérdezni akartál… - fejezte be sután, kizökkenve előbbi magabiztosságából.

- Ja… igen… a jelentés… - biccentett Ed, vágyakozva nézve a csokira, amit Roy még az ujjai közt tartott. Napok óta nem evett semmi édességet, sőt… lábujjhegyre állt, elkapta Roy csuklóját és fogival finoman kivette a csokoládét, ajkai éppen érintették a férfi ujjait…

Az ezredes alig láthatóan megborzongott, szája szélét megnyalta… Nem tudta eldönteni, a fiú most játszik vele vagy csak tényleg gyerekes és egy kocka édességgel elkapható…

- Amit múltkor megírtál, elég, ha újra leadod… persze olvashatóan megírva… - motyogta összezavarodva, ujji csokitól voltak maszatosak.

Edet látszólag már kevésbé érdekelte a téma, biccentett és elégedetten szopogatta szerzeményét, hát a táblára bökött.

- Viheted az egészet, de ne vegye el az étvágyat, mindjárt csinálok pár szendvicset… - lépett vissza az asztalhoz, felvágni pár zsömlét.

- Meglesz… de ha azt is felgyújtja, nem írom újra… - fintorgott, az az eset mély nyomot hagyott bene. A tábla csokival jókedven ment vissza Alhoz, nem volt éhes, de nassolni bármikor tudott.

- Mit mondott az ezredes? – érdeklődött nyomban Alphonse, örömmel nézve, Ed itt jó helyen van… Nem is értette, miért aggódott érte akár egy percig is.

- Amit múltkor megírtam, újraírom, és az megfelel… de olvashatóan, azt kérte… Nem értem, én teljesen normálisan írok, ő nem tud olvasni… - vont vállat, szavaiból hiányzott az ezredessel kapcsolatban használt lenéző, gyűlölködő és ideges hangnem.

- Tényleg nehezen olvasható volt… - kuncogott Al, begyűjtve egy csúnya pillantást. – Akarom mondani, egy kicsit írj szebben! – módosított nagyon gyorsan…

Roy a konyhában lassan haladt, gondolatai minduntalan visszakanyarodtak Edwardhoz. Eddig se volt biztos a dolgában, most még annyira se, minden ötlete elszállt. Itt van Al, Ed lehet összepakol, és csak néha, kényszerből futnak össze, annak ellenére, hogy a beosztottja. A kezére nézett, nemrég Ed a csuklóját fogta, ajkai bőréhez értek….

Gondolatban megrázta magát, felesleges ezen rágódni, elszalasztotta a lehetőséget, és az aranyszín-szempárban nem látott semmi kihívást, egy ártatlan szempár nézett rá vissza. Lenne szíve megrontani? – tette fel a kérdést, a választ rögtön tudta: lenne hát. De nem teszi meg.

Kivitte a zsömléket, Ed kevésbé jóízűen esett neki, a csoki vagy elvette az étvágyát, vagy eleve nem volt.

Ő maga éhes volt, nem ment be a menzára ebédelni, sietett haza. Al mesélt valamit egy régi bányáról, testvére tiltakozott, miszerint ott az emberek idegesítőek és rosszindulatúak, ebből nem volt lehetetlen kitalálni, biztos ott is meggyűlt a baja a lakossággal.

Délutánig beszélgettek, Roy leginkább csendes megfigyelő volt.

Ed fázósan megborzongott és visszavonult átöltözni. Roy beletörődött, továbbállnak, legalábbis visszamegy a srác a szállásra. No, majd ha visszaáll dolgozni, próbál közeledni feléje… Addig van egy hosszú, magányosan eltöltendő hétvégéje, gondolta szkeptikusan. Al zökkentette ki, zavartan fordult felé.

- Ezredes úr… szeretnék önnel valamit megbeszélni… - kezdte nehezen, Roy elszoruló torokkal agyalt, mi lehet az… A konyhaajtó nyitva volt, és látta volna…?

- Mi enne az, Alphonse?

- A bátyó nem tudom, meggyógyult-e már… de én nem érzem, mikor megy fel a láza… - mondta szomorkásan – természetesen megértem, ha terhére van, hiszen elég nehéz természete van néha, mégis, szeretném kérni, vigyázzon rá, amíg nem lesz teljesen jól! – kérte csendesen, hogy Ed ne halj meg a beszélgetést.

Roy meglepődött, teljesen mást várt, mint például, hogy nem hinné, jót tesz a jelenléte Ednek, vagy ilyesmi.

- Nem gond Al, hétfőig egyébként is itthon vagyok, figyelek rá…

- Nagyon szépen köszönöm! – örült a fiatalabb testvér, szavai hálától csengtek. – Sajnálom, amiért nehézséget okozunk…

- Ugyan már, Edward a beosztottam, azóta szemmel tartom, hogy belépett közénk… - mosolygott, ez bőven igaz is volt. Nagy teret engedett Ednek, hagyva kibontakozni, de mindig tudta, nagyjából merre járnak.

Végszóra kilépett Acél is, Al utána hozta bőröndjét, most már saját ruhájában feszíthetett. Roy feltűnésmentesen megbámulta, a szokott bőrnadrág helyett piros kötött pulcsi és csinos melegítőnadrág volt, haját újrafonta.

- Bátyó, visszamegyek a szállásra, ne csinálj galibát… - állt fel a páncélos fiú, Ed csípőre tett kézzel nézett rá.

- Hé! Mintha én csinálnék felfordulást, és nem más keverne mindig bele! – csattant fel, lényegesen halkabban, mint szokott.

- Akkor most se csinálj! – kuncogott Al, elképzelte, Mustang mit szólna, ha Ed kicsit átrendezné a lakást. Ezt a szépen berendezett, elegáns lakást… Csoda, hogy még rend és tisztaság van…

- Nincs rá ideje, a láz többnyire előbb kiüti… - mosolygott Roy elnézően, nem ismerve Edet, milyen, ha dúl benne az energia.

Pár perc múlva Roy, nagyot nyújtózva ült le a kanapéra. Az asztalára vetett egy oldalpillantást, rajta a káosz minden jele, és jól látszott, a papírmunkát nem csak a munkahelyén kerüli. Talán majd belepillant a félkész munkákba, ha kedve lesz hozzá. Sokkal inkább foglalkoztatta Edward, és az előtte álló lehetőségek.

- Úgy tűnik, még pár napig a vendégszeretetemet fogod élvezni… - szólt a szőkéhez jókedvűen, ingje legfelső gombját kioldotta.

- Igen… egy kis színt viszek a komoly falak közé… - mosolygott Mustangra, ami igen ritka gesztus volt tőle a férfi felé…


	8. 7 fejezet Közel s mégis távol

**7. Közel s mégis oly távol**

Egy mosoly sokat változtathat szinte bármilyen helyzetben. Így volt ez Royjal is, Ed mosolya bearanyozta a napja hátralévő részét.

A srác a nagy csoki evés után jókedvűen visszamászott az ágyba, előtte még bíztatta Royt, egy hosszú hétvégéje lesz rendet tenni az íróasztalon, ami jobban hasonlít háború sújtotta övezetre, mint munkaasztalra, és persze elég idő lesz a papírmunkára is.

Roy fintorogva zavarta aludni… Saját lakásán van, de ez a kis bolhazsák ugráltatja!

Nincsenek problémái a kényelembe helyezkedés fogalmával, az biztos, nézte néhány óra múlva sóhajtva az ajtófélfának támaszkodva, miként terpeszkedik el Edward az ágyon. Már nem túl beteg, ha kitakarózva, kitekeredett pózba szuszog…

Néhány percet még megengedett magának, nézve a fiatal alkimistát, miként alszik, emelkedik és süllyed a mellkasa, haja a vállára és párnára omlik… Szép látvány volt, sőt, gyönyörű… mint egy kis chibi angyalka, mosolyodott el és indult vissza rendet tenni.

Elmúlt a délután is, a kinti világ sötétségbe borult, csak az utcai lámpák és a házakból kiszűrődő fények adtak némi világosságot.

Mustang hosszúra nyújtott léptekkel haladt a lakása felé, mihamarabb érezni szerette volna a falak közti melegséget, a kellemes illatokat, és nem azt a csípős, kinti hideget, ami épp lejjebb tornázta kedvét. Fázott és nyűgös volt, amolyan két szék közé esve érezte magát. Csak egy kicsit lehetne bátrabb, merne lépni, és legalább a kétségek nem gyötörnék. Egy hétvégét tölt a fiúval, és mégsem. Míg a közeli boltig elsétált, elgondolkodott különböző alternatívákon, mint például, hogy egy csók után bevallja neki, több is lehetne közük, mint munkaviszony. Ezt rögtön el is vetette, tejesen idiótának érezte magát. Egy csók után fejét szedné a kis törpe, nem hogy végighallgatná. Eszébe jutott a lassú hódítás is, hogy előbb elviszi étterembe, színházba… no de ez aligha érdekelt volna egy 17éves fiút.

Felsietett a lépcsőkön, az ajtó előtt csörgött egy kicsit a kulcsokkal, és még akkor sem volt semmi értelmes ötlete, mikor a kabátját, csízmáját a fogasnál helyezte el.

A nappaliban egy fújtató, módfelett dühös chibicicával került szembe…

- Nem azt mondta, hogy a hétvégén itthon lesz? – kérdezte a haragos pöttömke, Roy még zavarba se jött, higgadtan szelte át a nappalit és lépett az íróasztalához.

- Mélyen aludtál, ha felkeltelek, most az lenne a bajod. – válaszolt a boltív túloldaláról.

Ed puffogva követte a kis elkülönített részhez, ami akár dolgozószoba címet is kaphatna, ha a ház ura tudná, mit is jelent a szó.

- Így viszont a frászt hozta rám, hogy valaki kaparássza az ajtót… - morgott a szöszi, elárulva magát, hogy eddig aludt.

- Neked aztán van alvókád! – nézett fel a férfi döbbenten, kezében egy csomag írólappal szenvedve. Óvatosan letépte egy helyen a celofánt, így nem csúszott szét az egész csomag, de kényelmesen ki tudta húzni belőle a lapokat.

Ed elpirult és ártatlanul pislogott.

- Kényelmes az ágya, így jóval többet alszom, mint szoktam… na meg ez az átkozott meghűlés is…

- Nem baj, pihenj csak, jövő héttől, ha jobban vagy már, vár a munka téged is! – Bíztatta felettese, emlékeztetve, miért is kell Centraban maradjon.

- Már alig várom… - vágta a pofákat Ed és inkább megfogadta Mustang tanácsát: visszament aludni…

Roy félrefordított fejjel nézett utána, míg a srác alakja el nem tűnt. Tippje se volt, mi ütött a fiúba, még nem látta ilyennek. Csak óvatosan mert eljátszani a gondolttal, hogy talán kötődik hozzá. Ha csak egy kicsit is…

Valamivel jobb lett a hangulata, a levélpapírra felírta a címzést, egyenesen a Führernek és megírta a jelentést alig egy óra alatt. Egy következőt egyenesen a tanácsnak, melyben afelől érdeklődik, lehetne e Centralon belüli küldetéseket kapjon. Ezzel is a szokottnál gyorsabban végzett, így a hétvégéje tényleg szabad lesz.

A két fontos dokumentumot gondosan eltette, az asztalon összébb pakolt, majd a konyhába ment megmelegíteni a vacsorának valót.

* * *

Ed a finom illatokra álmosan, korgó gyomorral botorkált elő.

- Rémes ez a megfázás, egésznap csak aludnék… - motyogta zavartan, Mustang napok óta csak ápolgatja és tűri a nyűgösködéseit. Csak most gondolt bele igazán, mennyire esetlen… A többi munkatársát aligha kell a saját lakásán elszállásolja. Aggodalmának hangot is adott.

- A hócipője is tele lehet már velem, igaz? – kérdezte csendesen.

Roy hátranézett a válla felett, arcán lágy mosolyféle ült.

- Valamennyire az én hibám. Még nem kellett Centralban komolyabb szolgálatot teljesíts, mégis megvárattalak az első napon. Sajnálom, több időt kellett volna adjak, de a Führer már siettetett… - fordult vissza a serpenyőhöz és lassan kevergette az ételt. Az étel sercegése és fakanál tompa edénynek ütközése töltötte be a konyhát.

Ed meglepetten figyelte a férfi hátát. Az elmúlt pár napban több meglepetés is érte vele kapcsolatban, és a kezdeti gyűlölet, ami fájón hasított a szívébe, akárhányszor a jelentése hamvait látta lelki szemei előtt, lassan eltompult. A világ minden kincséért sem vallotta volna be, kedveli a férfit, de a mosolyáért talán mégis…

- Néha még kedvelem is magát… - mosolyodott el. Felkönyökölt az asztalra, állát két tenyerébe ejtette.

Mustang egy pillanatra megdermedt, vajon jól hallotta-e? Hátrafordult, a fiú mosolya az ő száját is fölfelé görbítette. A fiatalabb katona zavartan sütötte le a pillantását, ez egy nehéz vallomás volt. Roy felé mindenképp.

- Akkor ezt a hétvégét akár túl is élheted, nem igaz? – tett le egy vágódeszkát az asztalra, rá a serpenyőt. Két tálat vett elő és villát. – Szedj, amennyi jólesik!

- Köszönöm… Igen, kibírom. Az ágyában mindenképp, nem ilyenekhez vagyok szokva… - vallotta, felettese erre csak kuncogott.

- Nem vicces…

- De az.

- Mégis mi? – kérdezett rá Ed értetlen pofival. Közben nem felejtett el szedni a tésztából.

- A szállás se olyan nagyon kényelmetlen. Te mész rossz helyekre aludni.

- Mintha lehetne válogatni, mikor a hófúvás elől keresünk menedéket! – morogta sértetten. Mustang könnyen beszél, itt, Centralban ilyen gondjai nem igen lehetnek.

- Ha csak azt nézem, amit néha említesz a jelentéseidben, tényleg nincs miből válogatni. Én is fáztam eleget még fiatalabb koromban.

- Nehéz elképzelni… - rágta meg gyorsan Ed a falatot. – Ez finom. Glacier remekül főz.

- Egy angyal. Mikor megtudta, hogy beteg vagy, rögtön kisegített. – bólintott a fekete hajú és Ednél jóval lassabban fogott neki az ételnek.

- Van benne valami! Hatalmas szíve van, és én még csak meg sem látogattam őket… - hasított belé a lelkiismeret-furdalás. – Ha meggyógyultam, átmegyek látogatóba, de most inkább meséljen! Tehát nem mindig ült az irodában? – tért át egy számára addig ismeretlen terepre. Mustang és a fagyoskodás a hidegbe!

Roy mélyet sóhajtott és letette a villáját.

- Így igaz, nem irodában kezdtem. Előbb a kiképzéseket kellett elvégezni az Állami Alkimista vizsga előtt. A szálláson sokszor volt hideg és mindennaposak voltak a megfázások. – kezdett mesélni, visszaemlékezve a régi szép időkre. Akkor még Maes élt… Lehunyta két szemét, erre jobb nem is gondolni. Menekült barátja emléke elől. Ed észrevette a férfi hangulatváltozását és arcának fájdalmas rezdülését… Előző nap belenézett abba a dossziéba, ami az asztalon hevert védtelenül az ő kíváncsi pillantásától. Tudta, hogy kire gondol a férfi.

- A fronton volt a legrosszabb… - szólalt meg hirtelen, szemei immár nyitva, de üvegesen meredtek előre. Távoli tájakon járhatott… - A nappalok perzselőek, az éjszakák fagyosan hidegek. Egymást melegítettük, hogy ne fagyjunk meg vagy kapjunk tüdőgyulladást. A háború után rengeteg felkelés és kisebb harc folyt, vagy folyik a mai napig. Most se irodai munka az egyetlen, ha hívnak, mennem kell, akár küldetés, akár harc…

Ed szomorúan figyelte, újabb arcon csapásként érte a férfi minden szava. Teltek az évek, hogy ő is a hadsereg kutyája lett, de a közvetlen falkavezérnek az éltéről vajmi keveset tudott.

- Jelenleg sincs béke. Engem is bármikor behívhatnak, ugye? – hajtotta le fejét a szöszi.

- Elvileg igen, gyakorlatilag számításba veszik a korodat és tapasztalatlanságodat. Ne feledd, semmilyen katonai vizsgád nincsen, bár Állami Alkimistaként így is erősebb vagy, mint az átlag katonák.

- Annyira felesleges ez az egész… háborúra csak háborúval lehet felelni, egy örök körforgás! Sehová se vezet, és ezt a Führernek is tudnia kéne!

- Biztosan tudja, ahogy azt is, mennyire sokat számít a háborúban való részvétel. Csak úgy tudunk erősek maradni a többiek közt, ha tartunk egy szintet.

- Romlott világ a hadseregé…

- Az alkimistáké még inkább. - tette hozzá alig hallhatóan Mustang.

Ed tiltakozni szeretett volna, de inkább nem tette. Ránézett fémujjaira, érezte, milyen erős ez a végtag, tudta, mire képes vele az alakításoktól, és hogy ő mifélévé alakítja, ha úgy látja jónak. A férfinak tökéletesen igaza van, az alkimisták világa több mint romlott, félelmetes.

- Ennyire nem kell elkeseredni! – hajolt a szomorkás arccal előre meredő szöszihez és veregette vállon – Holnap lesz még egy kis elintéznivalóm, elleszel addig?

Ed elmerengve nézte a férfit, így, civilben mennyivel közvetlenebb. A kérdésnek már kevésbé örült, egyedül egy majdnem idegen lakásban, és különben is, nem arról volt szó, hogy otthon tölti a hétvégét? Ezeket mind nem mondta ki hangosan, csak aprót bólintott.

- Hogyne, majd elfoglalom magam valamivel.

- Nyugodtan nézd át a könyvespolcokat, talán akad, ami érdekel.

- Meglesz. – túrt villájával az ételbe, majd épp csak leeszegette. Elment az étvágya, furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába és gyomra is bukfencet hányt.

- Ha nem kérsz többet, nem kell megegyed. Elmosogatok, menj csak pihenni.

- Köszönöm, finom volt. – állt fel, Mustang már pakolt is el.

* * *

Tett egy látogatást a fürdő felé, náthásan hamar tehernek érezte a szinte perzselően forró víz páráját, és ahogy volt, egy törülközővel az oldalán lépett ki. Tekintete találkozott az enyhén meglepett Mustangéval, elpirulva kapta el pillantását, ahogy a férfi is.

- Nem zavarja, hogy napokra kitúrtam a megszokott, kényelmes ágyából? – tette fel motyogva a kérdést, csak hogy oldja a köréjük telepedő kínos csendet.

- Ki lehet bírni, nem olyan vészes. Most sokkal fontosabb, hogy teljesen felépülj. Hétfőn jön csak Alphonse, abban a reményben, hogy addigra semmi bajod se lesz. – magyarázta Roy, ő is csak a szót szaporítva, agyában teljesen más játszódott le. Rég aludt már valakivel, főleg olyannal, aki iránt valódi érzelmeket táplált. Edre nem nézhet így, gyorsan ki kell verje a fejéből.

Ednek hasonló, igaz, kissé visszafogottabb gondolati voltak. Egyedül érezte magát, és az sem segített, hogy a kabátot ölelve aszik el minden este… a férfi illatát túlságosan jól őrizte, azt a becsapós érzetet keltve, ő is vele alszik.

- Jó éjszakát, Edward. Holnap nem kelünk korán, aludj nyugodtan.

- Jó éjt. – biccentett a szőke is, visszavonulva szobájába.

Roy lopva még utána nézett, miként tűnik el Ed alakja az ajtóban, és erős késztetést érzett utánamenni, hátulról átölelni, végigsimítani a bőrén, beletúrni a hajába. Annál kevesebb vágyat érzett újra elnyúlni a kanapén, egyedül, kicsit fázósan, de nem volt más. Pont az ellen tett, amit a szíve diktált.


	9. 8 fejezet Elbeszélni egymás mellett

**8. Elbeszélni egymás mellett**

**Miért kell külön-külön megtenni ugyanazt az utat?**

Edward megfogadta Roy tanácsát, sokáig aludt a kényelmes, puha ágyban. Miután felébredt, jó húsz percet lustálkodott, kihasználva a ritka, pihenésre kapott alkalmat. Sokkal jobban érezte magát, leszámítva a mellkasát feszítő érzést. Rosszkedvűen ült fel s nézett körbe a félhomályban. Hasonlóan magányos farkasnak érezte magát, mint Roy. Az esti beszélgetés rányomta bélyegét az éjszakájára és a felismerés, hogy nem is olyan elviselhetetlen az az ember, akire annyi panasza volt, összezavarta. Könnyebb volt gyűlölni és háborogni, a vonzalom már bonyolultabb érzés volt és mélyen érintette.

Elhúzta a függönyöket, a kinti időtől nem lett rózsásabb hangulata. Szürke égbolt, alatta minden mozdulatlannak látszott, a természet is készült a hosszú, hideg télre.

Ugyan csak most kelt, de már tudta, Mustang nincs a lakásban. Három napjuk van még együtt. Emberi kezét a homlokához érintette, láza már nem volt. Ennek akár örülhetett is, mégis, csalódottságot érzett nagyon mélyen. Alakulhatott volna másképp is, bár nem remélt sokat. Sejtette, hogy a gyönyörű férfi a saját neméhez vonzóik, mégis, az még nem jelent semmit, amit érte tett. Megbetegedett, a szálláson nem tudták volna ellátni, kórházba emiatt nem veszik fel, végül testvére, Al sem segíthet, mikor láza van. Jobban belegondolva, többször segített neki Mustang. Már rögtön első Centrali látogatásakor, felesleges most ezt felfújja. Ajkát beharapva mondogatta magában, csak túlreagálta. Hétfőn minden megy tovább, ő csak egy beosztottja lesz a sok közül.

Ruházatát továbbra is Mustangtól kölcsönözte, a hosszabb rövidnadrág térde alá is leért, a hosszú ujjú póló végét többször is visszahajtotta. A nappalin érzelmeit elfojtva vágott át, minden a férfi jellemét, ízlését tükrözte, a kis asztalkán még mindig Maes dokumentumai, egy újság és pár levél. Érzelmeit dacos hozzáállással tompította, figyelme egy kis vadászatra összpontosult. A hűtőben is bőven maradt késői reggelinek való, az asztalon friss kenyér is ki volt készítve. Lehuppant enni, várva haza vendéglátóját.

* * *

Mustang koradélután ért vissza, az előtérbe levette kabátját és csízmáját, majd a nappaliba Edwardra nézett. A szőke egyetlen pillantásából látta, nincs túl jó kedve.

- Egész jó a színed. – lépett mellé, kezét már simította volna a fiú homlokára, de az elhúzódott előle.

- Már nincs lázam. – motyogta, orrát megcsapta a férfi ruhájából áradó cigarettabűz, pedig nem dohányzik. Minden kis reménye semmivé foszlott egy röpke pillanat alatt. A férfinek miért ne lenne jobb társasága nála? Ha ő hétfőn elmegy, ugyanúgy éli az életét, sőt egy kolonccal kevesebb lesz a nyakán. Ezt a hosszú hétvégét biztos töltené inkább a saját társaságával, mint hogy őt pátyolgassa. Munkakapcsolat, ami köztük van, jobb, ha ennél többre nem is számít.

Roy szívébe apró szálkaként fúródott a kis alkimista ridegsége. A kinti hidegben, hazafelé sétálva semmi másra nem gondolt, mint a mosolyára, hangjára, csinos arcára, a fonatból kimaradt, rakoncátlanul kilógó tincsekre. Lassan leengedte a kezét és hasonló hűvös hanglejtéssel válaszolt.

- Ennek örülök. Később hozok ebédnek valót. – ment a szobájába átöltözni.

Ed hátravetette fejét a kanapé karfájára, a kezében lévő könyvet a hasára tette. Vágyott a férfi érintésére, de nem bánta, hogy undok volt. Le kellett már szálljon a földre, és ezt csak nehezítené, ha tovább ringatná magát hamis képzetekbe. Megdörgölte arcát, hogy kissé felélénküljön.

Nem lehet gyerekes.

A ház ura elhaladt előtte, ahogy a fürdőbe ment, karján ruhái. A férfi feléje se nézett, nincs mit tenni. Tovább olvasta könyvét, de csak bámulta a sorokat. Alig haladt valamit, mondhatni, egész nap ugyanazt az oldalt gyűrte…

* * *

A két katona a nap fennmaradó részét csendesen töltötte. Ugyanazokat a kétségeket érezték, amik az ember gyomrára súlyos sziklaként nehezednek, akárhányszor a másik eszükbe jutott. Ugyanazt érezték és szerették volna, mégis a könnyebb utat választották: a megfutamodást.

Edward tehetetlen dühöt érzett, amiért már nem képes egyszerű gyűlöletet éreznie felettese iránt. Pár napja még nyugodt lelkiismerettel menekült érzései elől a biztonságos, rém egyszerű utálat mögé, hogy ő nem hajlandó kijönni egy olyan alakkal, mint Mustang. Azóta megismerte a férfit, hosszabb időt mellette töltött és menthetetlenül megkedvelte.

Mustang a munkája fölött ült egész délután, de egy sort se haladt előre. Csak könyökölt az asztalon és kifelé bámult a halott utcára, hallgatta a viharos szél vad süvítését, a ház apró neszeit. Arca csalódottságot tükrözött, sötét szemei tompán fénylettek. Ez a fiú mindig ilyen rideg marad vele? Már nem is tűnt olyan jó ötletnek, hogy pont vele lett beosztva. Képtelen a közelébe érkőzni, pont most bukik el, mikor a srác egy másik oldalát is megismerte. Eddig, akárhányszor látta, inkább gyerekesnek tartotta. Ahogy maga elé idézte a kis dacos arcot, mélyen sóhajtott. Most is az… egy kis konok gyerek!

Az este leszálltával az idősebb katona úgy döntött, jobb, ha kicsit elmegy otthonról. Volt egy olyan érzése, ezzel csak még jobban magára haragítja a fiatalt. Egyedül egy idegen lakásban nem lehet túl kellemes, gondolt bele. Megérzése helyesnek bizonyult, Edward épp a könyves polcnál állt és nyújtózkodva próbálta elérni a felsőbb polcot. Észre se vette felettesét, aki mögé lépett; ujjai végével próbálta az egyik vaskosabb kötetet lekönyörögni, ami így is túl magasan volt.

- Várj, hagy segítsek! – nyúlt ő is a kötetért, Ed legnagyobb rémületére. Ijedten rezzent össze és lépett hátra, nekiütődve Mustang mellkasának. Roy inkább őt kapta el és hagyta az olvasmányt. – Hopp, el ne ess! – karolta át a derekát.

- A frászt hozta rám a settenkedésével! – morrant fel Edward dühösen, szíve a torkában dobogott. Észre se vette a férfit, mikor lépett mögé? Ránézett a derekát ölelő karokra, érezte a férfi melegét, finom illatát. – Most már… Elengedhet. – makogta, az összes vér az arcába szökött. Elviselte volna ezt az ölelést többször is.

Mustang eleget tett a kérésének, még hátrébb is lépett.

- Leszedjem? – kérdezte halkan, Ed értetlenkedve nézett rá.

- Mit?

- A könyvet, amiért annyira nyújtózkodtál. Vagy már nem olyan fontos?

- Ja… Nem, tulajdonképpen csak találomra keresgéltem, és annak nem tudtam elolvasni a címkéjét. Elmegy valahova?

- Igen, de neked sem ártana egy kicsit kimozdulni, nem gondolod? –mosolygott rá szelíden, megtörve a jeget, mely a nap folyamán egyre csak hízott köztük. Egyetlen kis apró gesztus, és darabokra tört…

- Rám férne! Mielőtt teljesen ellustulok. – biccentett a szőke, majd zavartan túrt a hajába. – Nem fogom zavarni? Magának már saját baráti társasága van…

- Ugyan! Öltözz és gyere. – mondta, de épp megkordult Ed gyomra. Félmosolyra húzta a száját. – Eszünk valamit előtte, ha már elfelejtettem ebédet hozni!

Ez már bőven meggyőzte a fiatalabb alkimistát…

* * *

A két csinos katona olyan némán ment egymás mellett, mintha semmi mondandójuk se lenne. Forrt a vérük, szívük szinte egyszerre dobbant, de ők továbbra sem szóltak semmit. A szél belekapott kabátjukba, felborzolta hajukat, néha az idősebb nyakában lévő fehér selyemsálat is hátracsapta. Edward eljátszadozott a gondolattal, miként simítaná a sápatag bőrt a sál, ahogy levenné róla…

Ugyanez a csendes, visszafogott állapot állt fent Mustang törzshelyén, egy, a Central többi kocsmájától eltérően kifejezetten békés helyen. A kocsma egyik része kissé el volt különítve, oda mehettek azok a vendégek, akik egy kis biliárdozásra, kártyára vagy egyéb szórakozásokra vágytak. Még beljebb, de már ajtóval is lezárva egy bár húzódott a félhomályból, kellemes, lágy zenével hívogatva leginkább a férfi vendégeket. Ed mindezt megfigyelte a vacsorájukra várva, amit a kocsma nyújtott. Egész nap nyitva volt, napközben leginkább étkezdeként működött és csak este kilenc óra magasságában indult be az élet.

Kabátjukat a mellettük lévő fogasra már lerakták, de Mustangon a vékony selyemsál maradt, vonzva Edward tekintetét. Újra és újra megmozgatta fantáziáját, simítaná, érezné a kellemes selymet a bőrén, és cirókálná vele a férfit is… Halkan sóhajtott, felnézett a fogasra a kölcsönkapott kabátra, szívesen belebújt volna. Finom illata volt, amilyen a férfinak is.

Felettese felkönyökölt az asztalra és kézfejére támaszkodva lopva Edre pillantgatott. Próbálta leküzdeni képzelgését, hogy néha szikrázik körülöttük a levegő, de nem a gyűlölettől.

A kínos csöndet a csapos törte meg, hamar hozott egy kis ropogtatni valót, míg sült a krumpli és a hús. Megmosolyogta a furcsa párost, de Mustangot ez nem zavarta, így Ed sem törődött vele.

- Nem szoktál te ilyen szótlan lenni. – jegyezte meg Mustang, mikor a csapos elsietett.

- Ami azt illeti, maga sem valami beszédes ma. – vont vállat a szőke, de már mosolygott.

- Ez igaz. Bevallom, nem hittem volna, hogy közvetlen kollégák leszünk egy nap.

- Pedig még Rosemboolba maga ajánlotta, hogy álljak be a seregbe Állami Alkimistának! – nézett rá a szőke, hogy ő bizony tökéletesen emlékszik erre.

- Attól még nem feltétel, hogy mellettem dolgozz. Más, ha a felettesed vagyok és én támogatlak, mivel te kutatóként voltál a seregben., és más, ha már közvetlen együtt dolgozunk, közösek az ügyeink. – magyarázta a fiúnak – Én örülök ennek… - tette még hozzá csendesen.

Ed ráemelte nagy szemeit és motyogott valamit, amit talán ő maga se értett…

Újabb csend, a két katona a kocsmában nézelődött. A szomszéd teremből néha nevetés, bosszús káromkodás vagy gúnyos kacaj hallatszódott át, távolabbról fülbemászó, kellemes dallamú zene. Egy nő énekelt, hangja tisztán csengett, hosszan lekötve Ed figyelmét is. Csak a szövege nem tetszett neki, mulatozásról, feslett lányokról és lecsúszott emberekről szólt. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy jön össze a kettő: ilyen szép, tiszta hang és a szöveg…

Végül ismét a csapos volt, aki egy kis életet hozott közéjük. Előbb egy kis teát hozott Ednek, Roynak pedig forralt bort. Rögtön utána meghozta a pompás vacsorát is – legalábbis Ednek ritkán esett ennyire jól étel, olyan éhes volt.

Az étvágya visszatértével a betegsége is elhalványult, már csak a hangján lehetett hallani, nemrég nagyon rosszul volt még. Jóízűen, gyorsan evett, a hús puha és omlós volt, a sültkrumpli telítő… Pár perc múlva jóllakottan itta ki teáját és elégedetten dőlt hátra. Mustang jóval elegánsabban végzett és a forralt bort kortyolgatva figyelte Edet.

A csapos a tányérokat elvitte és helyette egy kis édességet tett le.

- Edd csak meg nyugodtan, ami megmarad, hazaviszed. – tolta felé Roy az egész tálca süteményt, Ed legnagyobb örömére.

- Bizarr illata van a bornak, amit iszik… - szimatolt a levegőbe, sokkal jobb kedve lett.

- Az íze is bizarr, finoman fűszeres. Megkóstolod?

Ed beleharapott egy mézes süteménybe és a fejét rázta.

- Elég lesz ez is… Tele ettem magam! Köszönöm a meghívást…

- Egészségedre! Akkor akár, mehetünk is szórakozni? – kérdezte a bögréjét letéve, fejével aprót biccentett a másik terem felé.

Ed már tiltakozott volna, de hát mióta beléptek, szeretett volna átnézni a másik helységbe is, no meg Mustang közelébe lenni is nagyon vonzó ötlet volt. Az asztalukat ott hagyták, nem voltak olyan sokan a kocsmában, hogy bárki is hozzányúlna dolgaikhoz.

A szomszédos helységben nagyjából olyan látvány fogadta Edet, amire számított: pár billiárdasztal, kártyaasztal, darts a falon, egy kisebb társaság utóbbi előtt, egy másik a tőlük legtávolabbi asztalnál kártyázott. Elépésükre épp csak felkapták a fejüket, megnézték őket – Ed kicsit nagyobb figyelmet kapott, amit a fiú annak könyvelt el, hogy biztos most nézik a magasságát és kérdőjelezik meg korát.

Roy nem szentelt nekik különösebb figyelmet, az egyik billiárdasztalt célozta meg és oldalán Eddel odasétált. A golyók a háromszögbe rendezve csak arra vártak, hogy valaki kezdje a játékot.

- Tudsz biliárdozni? – kérdezte az idősebb a dákót kezébe véve, Ed viszont összeráncolt szemöldökkel figyelte a tárgyakat.

- Nem igazán. Ilyenekre sose volt időm. No meg mint gyereket, mindig kitettek a kocsmák játékterem részéből… - vakarta meg zavartan a tarkóját, Roy halkan nevetett.

- Innen nem fognak kitenni, mert velem vagy. Senki se fogja kérni, hogy igazold magad. A billiárd pedig, nem egy bonyolult játék – kapta fel a kék kis krétát és dörgölte a dákó végéhez, majd elegáns mozdulattal maga mellé tette – Válassz, csíkos, vagy sima?

- Hm, legyen a csíkos – biccentett a szöszi felcsillanó tekintettel – Ebbe a négy lyukba kell őket beleböködni? – kérdezte a hozzá legközelebbit ütögetve ujjai hegyével.

- Nagyjából igen. Mutatom, illetve mondom is, hogyan… - lépett Ed mögé, aki éppen a dákóval bökött a golyók felé, mint holmi kivont karddal… - Ne így – fogta meg a kezét, a másikat pedig felhúzta mellé. Ed ellazította mindkét karját, segítve a férfinak, hogy az kedvére hajlítgassa a megfelelő fogásba. Arcát rózsás pír lepte meg, Mustang mellkasa kellemes nyomással feszült a hátának. Értette, amit a férfi mondott, de olyan kellemesen érezte magát a karjai közt közrefogva, hogy csak másodjára tűnt fel neki, Roy bizony hozzá beszél.

- Figyelsz, Acél? – kérdezte újra, nyugodt hangon.

- Hát hogyne, csak elméláztam, hogy mi van, ha olyat is eltűntetek az asztalról, ami nem az enyém… - vágta ki magát mosollyal az arcán, és tovább hagyta, hogy a férfi mutassa az első ütést, majd a játék tanulása okán végig a férfit figyelte az este…

Távozásnál, míg Roy fizetett, a fiatalabb katona eltette a kapott süteményt és felvette a több számmal nagyobb kabátot. Egész este érezte a kissé fűszeres-édes Mustang-illatot, de attól még a kabátba is bódultan szippantott. Nem lehetett vele betelni.

Nem is akart, örökké érezni szerette volna.

Gondolataiból a mellé álló férfi zökkentette ki, felvette kabátját, eligazgatta az Ed képzeletét izgató selyemsálat és kinyitotta a fiú előtt az ajtót.

Edet újra és újra meglepte a nemrég még olyannyira gyűlölt ezredes. Kicsit úgy érezte, mintha egy dáma lenne, akit a férfi kedvesen meghív vacsorázni, kinyitja előtte az ajtót… elégedett dorombolással bújt volna hozzá, ha nem tartja vissza a leküzdhetetlen gátlása. Inkább csak csendesen lépegetett mellette, kezében a sütiket rejtő csomaggal. Az este korai órái már rég elszálltak, a szellemek órájában járhattak, no meg a jeges szélben. Ed fel nem foghatta, miért kell neki ilyen időben mindig kint lennie, hiszen még beteg. Ezt megakarta okozni a férfival, ámde ahogy felnézett rá, hogy szóljon nyűgjéről, meggondolta magát.

Mustang napokon át eljárt éjjel is őrjáratba, a vékonyabb kabátjába, és kint a kanapén, egy szál pokróccal aludt. Jobban belegondolva, a hangján picit hallani is lehetett a hideg éjjelek hagyta rekedtséget.

A férfi észrevette, hogy Ede mondani akart valamit és kérdő tekintettel nézett rá. Tekintetük találkozott, az ifjú alkimista nyelt egyet, a sötétkék szemek az éjjeli égbolt színével egyezett meg: Szinte elveszett benne, gyorsan megrázta a fejét és pillantását elkapta. Mindketten zavartan mosolyogtak, a kis szikrákat a jeges szél se tudta már elfújni…


End file.
